Cruel Trick of Fate
by TDWidow
Summary: During the Clone Wars, ObiWan Kenobi crashes his fighter and is stranded on an unknown Outer Rim planet called Arda. There he finds the one thing Jedi are forbidden to have: love. LotR crossover, ObiWanAragorn, SLASH, MPREG. 1st in my Arda trilogy.
1. A Ship Crashes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Welcome! The idea for this story came from my roommate and I watching TV and seeing this guy who looked like a cross between Viggo Mortensen and Ewan McGregor. So _of course_ that led to an Obi-Wan/Aragorn slash mpreg story!

If you don't like slash or mpreg, I suggest you leave now. If you do, then I hope you enjoy!

This chapter's kind of short, but the others will be longer.

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own anyone in this story. They are all owned by JRR Tolkien and/or George Lucas.

…

A shudder ran through the small fighter starship, rousing her pilot from his sleep-like trance. Shaking his head to clear it, he scanned the control panel and a chill of dread crept through him. "Artoo," he said into the comm. "What was that?"

He was answered by a series of electronic warbles that translated into a computer screen. "Well I know that something's wrong, Artoo," he answered the droid. "I felt the ship shake."

Outside the cockpit, space looked blue and mottled as stars rushed past in hyperspace. Artoo beeped again. "Well where are we?"

Another beep. "The Outer Rim? What in hell's name are we doing there?"

Suddenly the ship shook again, more violently this time, and hyperspace jolted back into stars. The fighter dropped back into real space. He forced panic down. "Hyperspace engines failed, Artoo. Sublight engines only at half-strength. What's wrong?"

The droid replied that he didn't know. The pilot punched the comlink. "This is Obi-Wan Kenobi to Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, come in!"

No answer. Obi-Wan had to concentrate hard not to let his panic overwhelm him. He switched channels and tried again. "Senator Organa, this is General Kenobi. I need help! I repeat, this is Kenobi, my ship is dying!"

But Organa didn't answer either. Desperately, he tried Anakin again. "Anakin, I swear, if you're off gallivanting, I'll have your hide! Anakin! Please, if you can hear me, my ship is dying and I'm in the Outer Rim by a planet called…" He stopped to check his navicomputer.

At that moment, both his computer and comlink went black. "Damn!" he shouted. "Artoo, how long until the life support fails?"

Artoo's response was not encouraging. Obi-Wan looked apprehensively at the green and blue planet hanging below him. Parts of it were obscured by swirling black clouds that made him very nervous, for they did not resemble oxygen clouds. Beneath the black clouds was a persistent red glow that roiled violently over the surface.

Obi-Wan weighed his options. His ship was dying. Soon it would be completely dead and he with it. Even in a deep Jedi trance, he wasn't sure he would be able to survive until help arrived. On the other hand, he had just enough power to crash-land on a strange planet that very possibly could kill him the moment he set foot out of his spacecraft.

This was what even the Jedi called a no-win situation.

Finally, circumstance pushed him to guide his ship toward the planet. The controls shook beneath his hands and once he was reasonably sure that he was not headed for the black clouds, he gave up trying to steer.

The atmosphere thickened around him. A bright expanse of green and brown divided by a row of snow-capped mountains opened beneath him with the bright blue ocean to the west. A horrible pockmarked pit of red and black yawned to the east and Obi-Wan give the ship a nudge with the Force toward the western side of the mountains.

It was then that he felt the Force burst open around him. A cold chill crept into his stomach as he felt the maelstrom below him. It was as though the very Force itself was fighting over the fate of the lives of the planet. The Dark Side was strong here, being just barely held back by the Light.

The ground was rushing up fast. "Artoo, prepare for crash landing!" Obi-Wan said. He closed his eyes, summoning the Force to try to soften the impact as much as possible.

It was a close call, but the fighter cleared the mountaintops. On the western slope, trees carpeted the hillside, but Obi-Wan was drawn toward a small point of shining white light.

Unfortunately, as he tried to gently ease the ship toward the spot, the last of his systems failed. He swore and shouted, "Artoo, hold on!" praying the droid could hear him.

In a last-ditch effort to avoid being seriously injured, Obi-Wan pulled his lightsaber free and slashed at the cockpit's canopy. The glass and metal casing flew away. He released his restraints and leapt free of the doomed aircraft mere seconds before it plowed into the ground.

Obi-Wan landed on his back under the trees, knocked out by the fall. His darkened lightsaber rolled out of his lax hand, finally coming to rest under a nearby thicket.

Moments later, two identical black-haired beings carefully approached the unconscious Jedi. "He's alive," one said.

The other cocked his head. "Where do you think he came from, brother?"

The first shrugged. He knelt down to examine Obi-Wan's face. "Tis a mortal. Couldn't have had anything to do with that comet we saw."

His brother nodded. "He probably needs healing. Men don't usually sleep in the bushes."

The first twin snorted. "Unless they're Estel."

"Even so, you know how fragile mortal bodies can be."

They both laughed, their merry voices floating like pealing bells through the trees. "Let's take him to Father," one suggested. Cheerfully, they hoisted Obi-Wan into their arms and carried him between them back to their father's house.


	2. Friends Are Met

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Just a quick note on the timelines here. This story takes place 2 years prior to _Revenge of the Sith_ (so 1 year after _Attack of the Clones_) and 2 1/2 years prior to _Fellowship of the Ring_ (early in the year 3016 of the Third Age). So Anakin is secretly married but hasn't yet started to turn and the Ring hasn't yet come into the picture, though things are not all peaceful in Middle Earth.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own anyone.

…

He was warm and comfortable. The Force enveloped him and he felt completely safe. It put his mind at ease at first, but then a horrible thought occurred to him. 'By the will of the Force, I'm dead!'

Merry laughed filled his ears. "Silly strange man!"

Obi-Wan mustered all of his energy and opened his eyes. At first he blinked, trying to clear the double vision. Two twinkling faces laughed in response.

"You didn't hit your head that hard," one said.

"There is no double vision in your eyes," added the other.

They grinned. "And you are most certainly not dead," they finished in unison.

Obi-Wan reached out hesitantly and immediately found that the identical beings before him were very strong in the Force. They were unlike any alien race he had ever come across before, so purely was the Force with them.

Another voice came from somewhere beside him. "Causing mischief for our guest already, brothers?"

They both smirked. "You're no fun, Estel."

"Pardon me if I do not find fun in teasing the wounded, Elrohir." The words were harsh, but there was mirth behind them. "And you, Elladan," the newcomer addressed the other one. "I should think you could keep your twin under control."

Elladan grinned. "Now why would I do that?"

The one they called Estel appeared next to Obi-Wan's bed on the edge of his limited range of vision. "Ada is on his way."

The twins sobered. "Then we shall be on _our_ way," Elrohir said. With a grin, he disappeared with Elladan.

Estel pulled a chair up beside the bed as Obi-Wan struggled to sit up. He drew the Force into him, allowing it to heal the injured parts of his body. The spots stopped dancing in his eyes and his head was suddenly less dizzy.

Quickly, he reached out toward Estel and found him to be only slightly Force-sensitive, but slightly more than human as well. Human-alien mixes were very rare on Republic planets. Obi-Wan had never encountered one before.

"You seem to be feeling better," Estel said with a small smile. "I am Aragorn."

"Aragorn?" Obi-Wan repeated. "I must have hit my head after all, then. I thought I heard the others call you Estel."

Aragorn laughed. "My foster brothers do call me Estel. It was the name given to me when Lord Elrond took me in."

"Ah. And why were you taken in?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That is a very long story," Aragorn replied.

"And one that shall not be told now."

Obi-Wan turned to see another man, one who was unmistakably Lord Elrond. He had the same pure feeling in the Force as the twins had, but his age showed clearly in his eyes.

Aragorn put his hand to his chest and bowed to Elrond. "Of course. Forgive me."

Elrond gently laid his hand on Obi-Wan's forehead and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he smiled. "Your recovery has progressed far more than I had hoped. You have a healer's touch."

Obi-Wan just nodded and smiled. "Once I awoke, it was easy to heal the injuries."

Elrond and Aragorn shared a look. "To heal that fast, your skill would have to surpass Lord Elrond's," Aragorn said.

Suddenly uncomfortable, Obi-Wan was quiet a moment, formulating a diplomatic answer. Lord Elrond, even in name only, was obviously an important figure on this planet, as well as highly Force-sensitive. "Master Yoda trained me in the healing arts," he finally said humbly.

Lord Elrond raised an eyebrow. "I know not of your Master Yoda. Where is he from?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "I don't believe anyone's ever asked him."

"There are few Elven realms left," Elrond commented. "I know of no healers in Lórien or Mirkwood known as Yoda. And certainly there are none here in Imladris."

"I'm sorry, I don't…" Obi-Wan trailed off as his heart sank. "Elven realms?" he asked.

"Only an Elf could have taught you such advanced healing," Aragorn commented.

Obi-Wan laughed out loud. "He would not appreciate being called that." The diminutive green Master's voice echoed in his imagination – _An elf you say? No elf am I. Though smaller than you I am, still teach you a lesson I should_.

Elrond frowned. "He could not be a man. A wizard perhaps? Perhaps Alatar or Pallando, returned from the unknown Eastern land."

Obi-Wan's amusement faded quickly. "Master Yoda has never told anyone of his species, nor his homeworld. It is a secret that no one has ever disrespected. But you are right. He is no man."

Many thoughts swirled through the Jedi's head, foremost being the undeniable fact that he had absolutely no idea where he was. Another sinking feeling came from the realization that Lord Elrond knew nothing of Yoda nor probably the Jedi at all.

Elrond was watching him intently. "What is your name?"

He was surprised to realize that it had not come up sooner. But the idea of revealing his true name put his nerves on edge. "I…"

"Do not let your heart be troubled," Elrond said. "If you wish, you may be called by a name such as Estel was given to Aragorn."

The wise Lord's words put the Jedi's feelings at ease. "I am called Obi-Wan Kenobi. I've traveled very far to get here, Lord Elrond, but my kind has enemies everywhere. It would be helpful, I think, to adopt another name while I'm here."

Elrond smiled gently. "Very well. Have you a preference?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Uh…no."

Elrond and Aragorn both laughed. Obi-Wan marveled at how Aragorn's laugh seemed to mirror the musical beauty of Elrond's and the twins'. Elrond knitted his brow and lightly tapped his fingertips together as he studied the Jedi. Finally, he smiled. "Hyarion," he pronounced.

"Hyarion," Obi-Wan repeated, getting used to the strange-sounding word. He nodded. "Very well. Hyarion I shall be."

Elrond smiled again and nodded. Aragorn placed his hand on his chest and bowed. "I shall keep your secret, Obi-Wan, so long as you ask it of me."

Obi-Wan looked at him for a long time and finally smiled. "Thank you, Aragorn."

Lord Elrond glanced back and forth between the Jedi and his own adopted son, whose shared gaze seemed strangely intense. "It is settled. No more shall your true name be spoken whilst you are here. Come, Estel." He put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "We must leave Hyarion to rest."

Aragorn nodded. "Of course."

"Whatever healing techniques your Master Yoda has taught you, please continue them," Elrond continued. "It is always better to heal from within."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I shall." With one last nod, Lord Elrond ushered Aragorn out and closed the door. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and closed his eyes in meditation.


	3. Lost Things Are Found

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This chapter marks the return of Artoo! Enjoy. Thanks for the reviews!

Also, Elladan and Elrohir are two of my favorite characters in LotR, but seeing as how they aren't in the books that much, I've kind of taken my own characterization approach with them, which I think is fairly close to what limited canon information we have. Think of them as kind of the Middle Earth equivalent of Fred and George Weasley.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own them.

…

The sun rose and set several times before Obi-Wan's wounds had completely healed. Lord Elrond came every so often to check on him, as did his beautiful raven-haired daughter, Arwen. The twins, though he still could not tell which was Elladan and which was Elrohir, kept him amused during his bed rest and Aragorn taught him the ways of the planet on which he had landed.

"Middle Earth?" Obi-Wan repeated.

"Yes," Aragorn said, looking at him strangely. "Surely you've – "

"Never have I heard it called that," Obi-Wan interrupted hastily. "Where I'm from, we call it something different."

Aragorn nodded. "Arda perhaps? Peoples from long ago called it Arda."

With a smile, Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, yes. Arda."

"The land you are from," Aragorn asked. "What was it called?"

"In the official language, we call it Coruscant."

Aragorn leaned forward excitedly. "Your language is so different! What are some of your other names?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Let's see. There's Naboo and Alderaan and Kamino and Tatooine. There's Geonosis, but that is not so pleasant."

"Is that the home of your enemies?"

The Jedi nodded grimly. "Yes. It was once their stronghold. It has been a year of war and still no end is in sight."

They saw in uncomfortable silence for a moment, Obi-Wan brooding on the war he was absent from and Aragorn on the one he felt was coming. To lighten the mood, Obi-Wan said, "What about your language?"

"You mean our names?" Aragorn asked.

'Not quite,' Obi-Wan thought. "Or the places around here. I have never been to this part of Arda before."

Aragorn cocked an eyebrow. "You must truly be from a distant land."

'You have no idea.'

"The Eastern lands perhaps? Maybe the land you call Coruscant is that which we call Rhûn." Obi-Wan said nothing. Aragorn shrugged and continued. "This land you are in is called Rivendell in the Common Tongue and Imladris in the native Elven tongue."

"Do all of your lands have two names?" Obi-Wan asked nervously.

Aragorn laughed out loud. "Many of them, yes, but I will only teach you the common names if you wish."

"I am a fast learner," the Jedi replied with a wink. "Perhaps eventually I will learn both."

"I suppose that depends on how long you stay with us."

"Yes," Obi-Wan said softly, but several worries flashed through his mind. 'How am I supposed to leave? How badly was the ship damaged? Where is my lightsaber? By the Force, I've left Artoo!'

"Aragorn, I wonder if your father would permit me to walk among his beautiful home for a while? I feel the fresh air would do my health a world of good," Obi-Wan asked.

"I cannot imagine that he'd mind. The feast for your arrival is in less than three hours' time," he warned. "Trust me that you do not want to miss it."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I will not," he promised. With that, he quickly excused himself from Aragorn's company and made his way toward the forest.

From high above on his balcony, Elrond watched the Jedi steal silently into the trees. "Where do you suppose our guest is sneaking off to?" Glorfindel asked from behind him.

Elrond furrowed his brow. "I do not know, my friend. There is something very strange about Hyarion."

"How so?"

Elrond turned to Glorfindel – his most trusted companion. "Can you not feel it, Glorfindel?" he asked. "Hyarion carries within him the power of Elves, yet he is mortal. No Numenorean blood flows through his veins but he is as powerful as I remember Gil-Galad to be."

Glorfindel was silent, pondering the man who called himself Hyarion. "How do you know the man has no trace of the Ancient blood?"

"Tis but a feeling, Glorfindel. Nothing more." The Lord of Imladris turned his gaze back to the trees into which Obi-Wan had disappeared. "Perhaps there is another he must see."

Deep in the woods, Obi-Wan slowed his pace as he tried to remember where his ship had been heading during the crash. He dared not call out, for the Dark Side crept closer with every step he took away from Rivendell. Instead, he opted to follow his honed intuition, reaching out for the unique humming of the crystal that he had used to build his lightsaber.

It did not take him long to locate his lost weapon, for he had had it by his side for many years. Gratefully, he dropped to his hands and knees to crawl unceremoniously into a bramble and retrieve the silver handle. "Aha!" he said aloud once he'd emerged.

A distinctly ecstatic-sounding whistle caused Obi-Wan to spin around. He laughed when he saw Artoo rolling toward him as fast as was possible for him. Had the droid had any face or expression, Obi-Wan was sure that he would be grinning.

"Artoo!" the Jedi cried gladly. He patted the droid's domed head. "Survived the crash okay?"

Artoo beeped affirmatively, then asked a question. "If you're asking where we are, I'm not exactly sure." The droid made an unhappy noise and Obi-Wan had to smile. "I'm sorry, Artoo," he said. "I'll work on that."

He stood up and brushed the leaves from the tan robes Lord Elrond had given him. Artoo squealed in distress. "I have to go back to Rivendell!" Obi-Wan said. "They are my only chance to learn more about where we are. How is the ship?"

Artoo's answer was not reassuring. Obi-Wan sighed. "Well, try to get the navicomputer and the comm working at least, will you?" An affirmative response. "Good. I'll be back to check on you as soon as I can."

He left Artoo leaden with guilt over leaving the little droid alone in a very strange land. Artoo had become a close friend to him and he worried about what could happen.

Obi-Wan felt very safe among the creatures who called themselves Elves and had so graciously taken him in, but having his lightsaber once again at his side made him feel that much more secure. A deep sense of peace flooded over him as soon as he crossed the border into Lord Elrond's realm. He relished the feeling.

The twins greeted him like grinning gargoyles and Obi-Wan knew that they were up to no good. Unfortunately, he also had a feeling that their plans somehow involved him.

He was right. Elladan and Elrohir each linked an arm through his and escorted him like identical sentinels through the halls of Elrond's home. "Not that I mind your company, friends," Obi-Wan said. "But where are we going?"

The one on his right – the Force told him that it was Elrohir – grinned, a perfect picture of wicked innocence. "Your honor feast starts quite soon, Hyarion," he said.

"What kind of hosts would we be if we do not see to your preparation?" Elladan asked.

Oh no. "My preparation?" Obi-Wan repeated.

They had reached Obi-Wan's door. "Certainly!" Elrohir said. "Don't worry. By the time we're through with you, you will look like the finest Elven lord in all of the Western Lands!"

Obi-Wan smiled nervously.


	4. A Feast Is Held

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Hehe. Poor Obi-Wan. I like torturing him.

For those of you who have not read the books, Erestor is an advisor of Elrond's in Rivendell. This story takes place before Fellowship of the Ring, so before the Council of Elrond.

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own anyone in this story.

…

Elrond surveyed the assembly in his hall. He was pleased. Glorfindel stood proudly to his right, with Erestor at his left. Also assembled were Arwen and Estel and the visiting wizard Gandalf the Grey. Elrond's brow knitted slightly when he noticed the empty stations of his mischievous twin sons and Hyarion, the guest of honor. Their absence was not yet an affront to the assembly, as the feast had not started. The Lord of Imladris was far more worried about what Elladan and Elrohir might be putting poor Hyarion through.

Indeed, just as the shadow of the dial inched toward the banquet hour, the door to the hall creaked open. The muted babble of conversation ceased. Elrond paused in his speaking with Erestor to see his sons in the doorway. By the looks on their faces, he knew that he had been right to be worried. "We apologize for our tardiness, Ada," Elladan said.

Elrond nodded. "You are not yet late."

"We had to prepare the guest of honor," Elrohir added, grinning.

Elrond stifled a groan. "Well where is Hyarion?"

The twins stepped each to the side and it took all of Elrond's self-control not to lose his composure. Elladan and Elrohir seemed to have raided their wardrobe for their ceremonial finery and forced Obi-Wan into it. Elrond recognized Elladan's Lórien tunic and robes and Elrohir's Imladris family mantle. Obi-Wan looked uncomfortable, but very much the honored guest.

Regally, the twins led the Jedi to his seat, then took their own. Aragorn leaned over once Obi-Wan had sat down beside him and whispered, "I'm so sorry. Next time I'll try to head them off."

Obi-Wan smiled. "It's not what I'm used to. Jedi usually dress very simply."

Aragorn frowned. "Jedi?"

Obi-Wan was about to explain, but just then Lord Elrond stood at the head of the table. "Friends and visitors, we gather in feast this evening to welcome a traveler into the Last Homely House, Hyarion of Coruscant." Obi-Wan smiled and nodded as Elrond acknowledged him. "May he be welcome here whenever his travels lead him this way."

Obi-Wan stood and bowed. "Thank you, Lord Elrond. Your hospitality is most appreciated."

Low babble erupted in the hall as the dinner was served. Aragorn turned back to Obi-Wan. "I have never heard of Jedi. What does that word mean?"

"It is the name of my order," Obi-Wan replied. "The Jedi Knights are the guardians of peace and justice in the gal – in the land."

In the time that he had spent recovering in Rivendell, Obi-Wan had learned that his initial impressions of Arda were correct. The planet had very little technology and no knowledge of the existence and government of anything in the rest of the galaxy. He was worried that such knowledge would frighten the people with whom he found himself and had decided that for the time being, it was best not to say anything.

He hoped Artoo could get the comm unit in his ship working again soon. As grateful as he was to Lord Elrond for his hospitality, he was anxious to be back in contact with the Jedi. On Arda, the Force was so raw that it made it impossible for him to reach out to anyone.

"Hyarion?"

Obi-Wan turned back to Aragorn, who seemed to be waiting for something. "What?"

"You did not answer my question."

Obi-Wan felt his cheeks flush. "I'm sorry, Aragorn. My mind was somewhere else. What was it you asked?"

"I was just curious as to your customs in Coruscant. Are they similar to ours?"

Obi-Wan nodded, still distracted. "In parts of the city, yes."

Aragorn frowned. "You are troubled, my friend. What is on your mind?"

"I am needed at home, Aragorn," Obi-Wan said. "My order needs me. My apprentice needs me. Well, he has recently taken the trials and is no longer under my teaching, but Anakin is hotheaded. Knowing him, it will not be long before he finds himself in some kind of trouble." He sighed. "I have to go home, but I have no idea of how to get back."

"Well how did you get here?" Aragorn asked.

Obi-Wan paused, unsure of how he wanted to answer. "It was…an accident."

Aragorn laughed. "Well we all assumed that. After all, my brothers did find you lying unconscious in the forest."

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, chuckling nervously.

"If only you could tell us more about your home," Aragorn said. "Gandalf had traveled all regions of Middle Earth. I'm sure that he could help you get home."

'I'm not so sure about that,' Obi-Wan thought. 'My home is not part of your home, Aragorn.'

Suddenly, Obi-Wan met the eyes of an old man in gray robes with a long gray beard. "Aragorn, who is that speaking with Glorfindel?" he asked quietly.

"That is Gandalf," Aragorn replied. "The one I was just telling you about. He is one of the Istari."

Obi-Wan frowned, but did not break Gandalf's gaze. "I've never heard of the Istari," he said.

Aragorn looked surprised. "The Istari are the five great wizards of our time. Gandalf is one, along with Saruman the White, Radagast the Brown, and the two Blue wizards, Alatar and Pallando, who were lost many ages ago."

"Wizards," Obi-Wan repeated. "And are they to be trusted?"

"I know nothing of Saruman or Radagast, but I would trust Gandalf with my life," Aragorn said solemnly.

Obi-Wan merely nodded. For the remainder of the feast, he spent time listening to Elladan and Elrohir tease Aragorn and their sister Arwen about amusing stories of their long-ago childhoods. All the while, he kept half an eye and mind on Gandalf.

The celebration lasted long into the evening. Aragorn endured the twins' ribbing, for Obi-Wan seemed to be enjoying the tales. As the guests began to drift away one by one, Aragorn noticed Obi-Wan scanning the crowd. "Are you looking for someone?" he asked.

"I was hoping to speak with Gandalf," Obi-Wan said. "Like you suggested."

Aragorn fought the urge to grin. "I'm sure that he's still talking with Glorfindel or Lord Elrond. You may try looking in Lord Elrond's study."

Obi-Wan stood up. "Thank you." He left the hall and made his way through Rivendell's open corridors. It was not hard to find Gandalf, for he was leaning on the railing of a nearby balcony, smoking a long pipe.

He looked up as Obi-Wan approached. "Ah! Good evening, Hyarion."

"Good evening," Obi-Wan said. "Aragorn tells me that you are a great sorcerer."

Gandalf chuckled. "Aragorn exaggerates a great deal."

"But you are a wizard," Obi-Wan pressed. "You are not a mortal and not an Elf."

Gandalf raised an eyebrow. "So many questions, Hyarion. What is it that you're really after?"

With a deep breath, Obi-Wan said, "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Gandalf, I need your help."

Meanwhile, Elladan and Elrohir were prowling the balconies looking for their sister, who had hastily retreated from the hall. They found her on one of the highest floors gazing at the stars. "Sister, we've been looking everywhere for you," Elladan said. "You left so fast."

"The stars are quiet tonight," Arwen replied. "They do not have much to say."

Then Elrohir noticed a tear sparkling in her eye. "Arwen, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Aragorn has changed," she said.

The twins moved to either side of her. Elladan took her hand. "What are you talking about?"

Arwen looked from the sky down into the valley of the Bruinen. "Since the stranger came," she said sadly, "he no longer looks at me." Then she pulled her hand away and disappeared inside.


	5. Secrets Are Revealed

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Sorry for the delay! I've been unimaginably busy. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

According to Wikipedia, a crown prince is the heir apparent to the throne of a kingdom. Since Legolas is an only child (that we know of), he would therefore be the crown prince of the Mirkwood kingdom, assuming that an immortal King would name a successor.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own anyone.

…

Gandalf followed Obi-Wan down the dark path and into the forest. "Obi-Wan, we are outside of Rivendell's borders," he pointed out. "These forests are not safe."

Obi-Wan, who had changed out of the twins' clothing and back into his plain robes, patted his hip where his lightsaber was concealed. "We'll be safe." Gandalf merely raised an eyebrow and asked no more questions.

"Artoo!" Obi-Wan called softly.

At first there was silence, but soon a rhythmic beeping sound echoed from somewhere in the darkness. Then red and blue blinking lights appeared and started moving toward them. Obi-Wan stepped forward to where a small metal object suddenly stood glinting in the moonlight and patted what Gandalf assumed was its head. "How are you, Artoo?" Obi-Wan asked.

Artoo beeped. Gandalf realized that the strange sounds were its way of communicating. Curiosity overwhelmed him. "What is that?" he asked.

"Gandalf, I would like you to meet Artoo-Detoo," Obi-Wan said. "Artoo, this is Gandalf the Grey. He's going to help us get home."

The thing whistled and beeped again. "Is he talking?" Gandalf asked. Obi-Wan nodded. "And you understand what he says?"

"Not a direct translation," Obi-Wan said. "But I usually get the general idea. Artoo is an astromech droid. He was built to help pilots in combat situations." Obi-Wan sighed. "You see Gandalf, there are hundreds of thousands of worlds beyond Arda. Worlds built with technology and machines like this little droid."

He started further down the path, Artoo rolling faithfully behind him. Gandalf hurried to follow him. Gandalf hurried to follow him. What he saw in the moonlight when Obi-Wan finally stopped made him gasp and mutter, "By the grace of the Valar."

Obi-Wan looked sadly at the twisted ruins of his spaceship. Not even the best mechanics on Coruscant could have fixed it. His only hope was that someday, Artoo could fix the comm unit enough to let someone know where he was.

Gandalf was running his hand over the hull. "Astonishing," he said. "This flies in the sky?" he asked.

"Beyond the sky," Obi-Wan said. "Up into the stars."

"Like the Mariner."

Obi-Wan cocked his head. "What?"

"There is a legend," Gandalf said. "Of Eärendil the Mariner. He was the father of Lord Elrond. It is said that he built himself a great ship and sailed west to Aman, the hidden land of the Valar and the Firstborn. There the Valar lifted his ship into the Heavens, where he sails still today, the Silmaril visible on his brow."

Obi-Wan blinked. "You lost me on a great many things, Gandalf, but what you're telling me is that Lord Elrond's father left this planet and now sails among the stars?"

"That is the legend."

"So it is possible," Obi-Wan murmured to himself. Then to Gandalf he said, "I must speak with these Valar! Perhaps they can help me too to sail into the stars."

Gandalf laughed heartily. "My boy, no mortal man has ever looked upon the Valar. They dwell in Valinor, in the land of Aman, a land that is unreachable to all but the Eldar."

"The Elves?" Obi-Wan asked. Gandalf nodded. Obi-Wan frowned and was silent. Finally, he said, "Gandalf, I have trusted you with the knowledge that there is life and an entire galaxy past Arda. But now I must ask you something and I must know the truth."

Gandalf nodded. "If I can tell you, you have my word."

Obi-Wan laughed. "You speak like the Jedi, my friend. What I must know is what is the origin of the Power of the Elves?"

Gandalf was quiet for a long time. Artoo swiveled his domed head, looking between the old wizard and Obi-Wan. Finally, Gandalf said, "The Elves were the Firstborn. They awoke in the land of Cuiviénen and were discovered by the Valar in the First Age of the world."

"Awoke from where?" Obi-Wan asked.

Smiling, Gandalf said, "Forgive me. So easily I forget that you know not our history. Elves and Men are known as the Children of Illúvatar. After Illúvatar created Arda, he created Elves and Men, but they were to sleep until the day that it was time for them to be brought into the world. The Elves were awakened first."

"So the Valar didn't create them," Obi-Wan said. "Illúvatar did."

"Illúvatar created all things," Gandalf said. "As for the Power of the Elves, it is not known for certain of its origin, but some of the old Elves speak of the Valar having the same but greater power." He paused and looked warily at the deep shadows of the forest. "I believe it has come time to return to Elrond's home, Hyarion. We can talk more on the way."

Obi-Wan nodded and called for Artoo. When the little droid trundled up to him, he said, "I'll be back soon to check on you. Forget about the navicomputer for now. Just try to get the comm online."

The machine beeped what Gandalf guessed was an affirmative and rolled back into the darkness. Obi-Wan and Gandalf turned back toward Rivendell. "So I cannot speak with these Valar," Obi-Wan said.

Gandalf shook his head. "I am sorry."

Obi-Wan was quiet until they were nearly back to the Last Homely House. "What about these old Elves you speak of?" he asked.

"What about them?"

"They remember the Valar, yes?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Some," Gandalf replied.

"It I could speak with one," Obi-Wan continued, "I could learn enough to know whether or not their Power is the same as the Force."

Gandalf stopped and eyed Obi-Wan critically. "Lord Elrond and Glorfindel have both spoken of a strange aura about you, Hyarion. That you have no Elvish blood yet you wield their Power."

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to squirm under Gandalf's intense stare. "I must know more before I can explain."

Abruptly, Gandalf turned and headed for the gallery. Obi-Wan followed silently. The murals that adorned the walls gazed down on them. Gandalf stopped before a beautiful woman with long, flowing blonde hair. "You must speak with her."

Obi-Wan simply gazed at the painting, transfixed by her ethereal beauty. "Who is she?"

"She is the Lady of Light," came Aragorn's voice behind them. "Called Galadriel."

Obi-Wan and Gandalf turned to see Aragorn and a tall blonde Elf standing behind them. "Legolas!" Gandalf said. "When did you arrive?"

Legolas smiled. "Only recently. Unfortunately, I was temporarily waylaid in my efforts to arrive in time for the feast." He looked to Obi-Wan and bowed his head. "Forgive me for being late."

Aragorn stepped up. "Hyarion, this is Legolas Thranduilion, Crown Prince of the Woodland Realm."

Obi-Wan bowed. "Your visit is an honor."

Legolas smirked. "Aragorn makes far too much of my title. When the king is immortal, the Crown Prince has little to look forward to."

Aragorn laughed. "A fair point, mellon nîn. I would like you to meet our guest. This is Hyarion, a traveler from far away."

But Legolas frowned. "I believe your visitor is deceiving you, Aragorn. His name is not Hyarion."

Flustered, Aragorn replied, "I do not know what you mean."

Obi-Wan put a hand on Aragorn's arm, quieting him. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said, bowing to Legolas again. "Hyarion is but an alias to protect me from my enemies."

Aragorn and Gandalf shared a surprised look. "Hyarion," Aragorn said, emphasizing the name. "As much as I know Legolas to be trustworthy, it rather defeats the purpose of a disguise if you tell your real name to everyone you meet."

Obi-Wan smiled, but the smile was sad. "It is important for Legolas to know my real name."

"Why?" Aragorn asked.

"I do not know." Obi-Wan sighed and looked back up at Galadriel. He would speak to Lord Elrond in the morning.


	6. Things Are Discussed

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I am so so SO sorry for the delay! Things have been so crazy since the end of October – I took over one class for a month so I had grading and stuff to do, then I got a new job, not to mention the holidays…but I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own anyone.

…

Elrond called Glorfindel, Erestor, and Gandalf to him early the next morning before Obi-Wan awoke. "We must decide what is to be the next step," he said.

"Next step regarding what?" Erestor asked.

"Regarding our guest, Hyarion," Elrond replied.

Glorfindel spoke up. "Not only does he possess the Power of the Elves, but he also wields it with more precision and power than we could ever hope to."

Unconsciously, Elrond ran his thumb over the band of Vilya where it adorned his right hand. Even with the Elven Ring, he knew Glorfindel was right.

"If I may," Gandalf said. "It appears that I have already taken the next step." He paused. Elrond and his advisors waited expectantly. Gandalf cleared his throat. "Last night, Hyarion entrusted me with certain facts about his life."

When he saw Glorfindel's eyes darken and Elrond's mouth turning into a frown, he quickly added, "He is of no danger to anyone in Imladris, I guarantee. But after hearing of these things, I have suggested that Hyarion journey to see Lady Galadriel."

He was met with contemplative silence. Then Glorfindel said, "Do you think it wise to send him on so arduous a journey?"

"He has journeyed far to get here, has he not?" Gandalf retorted.

Elrond smiled privately. "As usual you make a worthy point, Mithrandir. I think that your suggestion is a wise one. I shall speak with Hyarion about it at first chance."

Now it was Gandalf who suppressed a grin. "I believe he plans to speak with you on the subject this morning."

Elrond nodded. "Very well. I will discuss with him the safest route to Lórien."

"It is not wise to spend Hyarion to any route to Lórien by himself," Glorfindel said. "He is unfamiliar with the land. Perhaps someone who has a better awareness of the dangers should accompany him."

"I agree," Erestor said.

"As do I," added Gandalf. "But I cannot take the length of time that the journey would take out of my current quest. I wish that I could."

The three Rivendell Elves wondered what the wizard's current quest was, but they did not ask. The affairs of wizards were often best left alone.

An idea came to Elrond and he smiled. "We shall send Aragorn with him."

Erestor frowned. "Estel knows the way to Lórien?"

"Estel and Hyarion have become good friends," Elrond replied. "And Estel knows the dangers that prowl the forests and mountain passes. He will see our guest safely to Caras Galadhon."

Gandalf, Erestor, and Glorfindel nodded in agreement. "It's a shame that Legolas just arrived," Glorfindel said. "He and Estel have hardly had any time to see each other."

Gandalf smirked. "I'm sure Thranduilion will be kept properly amused by the young twin lords of Rivendell."

Elrond closed his eyes and groaned. "What my sons did to poor Hyarion last night – I'm surprised they did not weave ceremonial braids into his hair as well."

"It was not long enough."

The three Elves and Gandalf turned to see Obi-Wan standing in the door. "Which is not to say they didn't try," he added, then bowed. "Forgive my intrusion."

Glorfindel, Erestor, and Gandalf stood as Elrond said, "It is no intrusion at all. I wish to speak with you."

Glorfindel and Erestor bowed and left the room. Gandalf remained a moment longer. "Lord Elrond, I wonder if I may make one final suggestion."

"Of course. The wisdom of the Istari is always welcome."

Gandalf and Obi-Wan shared a look. "It seems that Hyarion is a lover of the stars," Gandalf said. "Perhaps he might be interested in hearing about the Elves' relationship with the Heavens."

Obi-Wan frowned, but Elrond nodded. "Thank you, Gandalf. Would you please tell my mortal son that I would like to see him?"

"Of course." With a nod, Gandalf left.

Elrond gestured to the seat abandoned by Glorfindel. "Please, sit down."

Obi-Wan did so. "Has Gandalf spoken to you?"

Elrond nodded. "He tells me that you wish to speak with Lady Galadriel."

"She has looked upon the Valar," Obi-Wan said uncomfortably. "Gandalf told me that I cannot speak with them myself – "

"No," Elrond agreed. "You most certainly cannot." He frowned. "I have never met a mortal man who desired to speak with the Valar."

Obi-Wan was not accustomed to feeling ill at ease around dignitaries, even difficult ones. He was known to be one of the Jedi's best negotiators, nearly as good as Qui-Gon Jinn had once been. But there was an air of disapproving authority about Lord Elrond of Rivendell that made Obi-Wan feel like a hapless Padawan again. "I know that it is an unusual request," he said. "But I believe that the Valar hold the key to my means of returning home."

Elrond studied him silently for a few minutes, then said, "Gandalf said you are a lover of the stars."

Obi-Wan's heart ached at the thought of his home and said, "Yes."

"The Elves have a special kinship with the stars," Elrond said.

"In what way?"

"They guide us. On some still nights, we can hear their song."

The Jedi frowned. "What do they sing?"

"Songs about exotic worlds," Elrond replied. "About a war that is being fought between good and evil. About a Chosen One who offers balance and an end to the conflict."

His thoughts racing, Obi-Wan was silent. Elrond's words were too close to the prophecy to be coincidence. But Anakin as the Chosen One was just a story to the Elves. They had no idea that such things were actually happening.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan had an idea. "What have they been singing of late?"

Elrond fixed his unreadable gaze on Obi-Wan. "Since your arrival, they have been quiet."

Of course. Obi-Wan sighed. He figured that it was the Force from distant worlds that actually sang to Elrond and his brethren, but his presence was disturbing the natural flow. His strength in the Force was overpowering the weak tendrils that came down from other planets.

"What do you call your stars?" Obi-Wan asked.

Elrond pulled out a chart of the sky from his deep brown desk. He pointed to one. "This we call Calima," he said.

Obi-Wan looked at the drawing, trying to judge whether he was looking in at the Core of the galaxy or out toward the Unknown Regions. Eventually, he decided that Calima was the star around which orbited Coruscant.

Elrond pointed to another two stars close together. "There are known as Galad and Mornië, light and darkness."

He would have to wait until he saw them in the night sky, but Obi-Wan suspected that Galad and Mornië were much closer than Calima. His heart leapt when he realized that they might be the twin suns of Tatooine. It was possible that he was on the galactic next-door neighbor of Anakin's home planet.

Finally, Elrond pointed to a brightly drawn star that hung low in the sky. "This is the Silmaril that is borne on the brow of my father, Eärendil the Mariner, as he sails through the night."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Gandalf told me the story."

There was a soft tap on the door. Obi-Wan turned and smiled when he saw Aragorn in the doorway. "Ah, Estel," Elrond said. "Good."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow when he saw the star chart. "Are we having an astronomy lesson?" he asked.

"Lord Elrond was just teaching me of the names you have given the stars," Obi-Wan replied. "They are very different from ours."

"From what you have told me, there is a lot about your home that is different from ours," Aragorn said with a smile. "Perhaps one day you will take me there."

Obi-Wan smiled back, despite the impossibility of Aragorn's thought and said, "Perhaps one day."

The charge of the moment was not lost on Elrond, but there were far more pressing issues at hand. "Estel, I asked you to join us so that I may ask you a favor."

Aragorn looked at his foster father. "Anything, of course."

"Hyarion wishes to speak with Lady Galadriel of Lórien. He needs a companion who knows the path and dangers that lurk along the way."

Aragorn bowed his head, his eyes shining. "I would be honored to travel with our guest to the Golden Wood."

Elrond nodded. "Then it is settled. You will leave tomorrow." Then he dismissed them both from his study.

Alone, he contemplated the morning's decision. He was not blind to the looks that passed in secret between his foster son and their guest. Perhaps this arrangement would lead to complications.

However, Glorfindel and Erestor were too important to Rivendell and Gandalf could not spare the time. Elrond dreaded the thought of leaving Hyarion in Elladan and Elrohir's care for an extended period of time and he himself could not leave Rivendell without putting the Home at risk. There was Legolas, but Hyarion has only met him the previous night. Elrond felt that Hyarion should be with someone with whom he felt comfortable. He just hoped it did not lead to pain for anyone.


	7. A Journey Begins

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Another chapter! Sorry it's taken so long…real life has been hectic, to say the least. And now it's finally time to bring on the slash! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own anyone.

…

Obi-Wan waited for Aragorn in Rivendell's entry courtyard. He adjusted the packs laid across the back of a beautiful creature that Aragorn had called a horse. It nickered and pushed its hose gently in Obi-Wan's shoulder. He smiled and stroked its long head.

"It seems you have made a new friend."

Obi-Wan turned to see Legolas standing behind him. He nodded. "It seems I have."

Legolas patted the horse's neck. "Elven horses are good judges of character," he remarked. "And this horse in particular was reared by Glorfindel. He seems especially perceptive."

"Glorfindel raises horses?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not usually," Legolas said. "But this horse's sire is Asfaloth, Glorfindel's prize horse. He refused to let anyone train him but himself."

Obi-Wan looked into the animal's gentle brown eyes. "What is his name?"

"Norolin. It means fast rider." There was a hidden worry in the Elf prince's voice. "He will carry you safely to Lórien."

Frowning, Obi-Wan said, "You worry for our safety."

"I do not doubt that Aragorn can lead you both to the Wood. But it is a long and dangerous path and Aragorn is one of my closest friends."

The Jedi unconsciously reached for the hilt of his lightsaber hidden under his outer robes. "Do not worry. I have been trained in many forms of defense."

Legolas clasped Obi-Wan's shoulder and Obi-Wan returned the gesture. "Have a safe journey."

"Thank you."

Aragorn joined them then. "Namen lîn thurin o coth lîn, mellon nîn," Legolas said.

They too clasped shoulders. "Hannon le," Aragorn said.

Aragorn led his horse through the arch and onto the path that led away from Rivendell. Obi-Wan and Norolin followed. As they turned left to begin their journey, Obi-Wan heard "We'll miss you, Hyarion!" wafting from Elrond's house.

Beside him, Aragorn smirked. "My brothers have not had this much fun with a guest for a long time. You must have done something to impress them."  
Obi-Wan laughed. "They found me sprawled out under a bush. I doubt that's very impressive." His expression turned serious. "They saved my life by bringing me to Rivendell."

"We are all very glad that they did," Aragorn said.

They passed the small, nearly hidden path that led to the wreckage of Obi-Wan's ship. He snuck a quick glance into the trees, hoping that Artoo would be okay in his absence. During the previous night, he had gone to see the droid and tell him of his journey. The comm unit was still not functional, but Artoo was working tirelessly to fix it. With any luck, they would be able to contact Anakin or Bail Organa when Obi-Wan returned from Lórien.

"You are quiet," Aragorn remarked.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said. "I am just thinking of how difficult it is going to be to return home."

"Have faith in Lady Galadriel," Aragorn said. "She is powerful. If anyone can help you to return to your home, she can."

Obi-Wan sighed. He certainly hoped so.

They walked in silence. Finally, Obi-Wan asked, "What was it that Legolas said to you as we left?"

"He was wishing us safe passage," Aragorn said.

"In his native tongue?"

"In Elvish, yes."

Suddenly feeling a strange emotion almost akin to shyness, Obi-Wan asked slowly, "Are you fluent in Elvish?"

Aragorn smiled. "Yes. It comes from being raised by Elves your whole life." Again they were quiet, but the silence was an awkward one.

Finally, Obi-Wan asked, "Would you teach me some?"

"Of course!" Aragorn grinned. "Would you like to learn Sindarin or Quenya?"

"There are two kinds of Elvish?"

Aragorn nodded. "But don't worry. We've got a long journey ahead of us. There is ample time to learn both."

They had long left Rivendell's borders behind. The trees were beginning to thin and the ground grew rockier. Obi-Wan was nervous about the horses' footing, but Norolin and Aragorn's horse seemed to be handling the terrain okay.

"Do the two sound very different?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You tell me," Aragorn said. "This is Sindarin. Aman nalye ne si."

"Aman nalye ne si," Obi-Wan repeated.

Aragorn continued. "And this is Quenya. Anar sila orësse lin."

"Anar sila orësse lin." Obi-Wan was quiet for a minute, getting a feel for the strange words. Then he asked, "What you just said, does it mean the same thing?"

Aragorn shook his head. "No, but they're similar."

When he said nothing more, Obi-Wan asked, "Are you going to tell me what they mean?"

Smugly, Aragorn shook his head. "We will study the two languages until you can translate each. Would you like to start now?"

"Of course!"

The man had to grin at Obi-Wan's eagerness. "The two most important phrases are mae govannen and namaarie."

"Mae govannen," Obi-Wan repeated.

Aragorn nodded. "That is Sindarin for welcome. Namaarie is Quenya for farewell, but only for a long farewell. It is used in parting before long journeys."

"Namaarie."

"Very good. Another important phrase is hannon le – thank you."

Obi-Wan repeated each phrase as Aragorn told them to him. By the time they stopped as the sun was sinking toward the horizon, they had gone over most common greetings and polite responses.

The sun disappeared behind the trees and the air temperature immediately dropped. Obi-Wan drew his cloak around him. He knew that they did not have personal heaters in the packs on the horses. How in the worlds did the people of Arda live without the most basic of technology?

His disbelief grew when he saw Aragorn return from a wooded path and drop a pile of small sticks on the ground. He pulled out a bundle of matches and struck one. Within moments, a small fire crackled in the middle of their campsite.

"How did you get fire from such a simple thing?" Obi-Wan asked. "It's just a stick."

Aragorn frowned. "As much as I enjoy your company, Hyarion, you often say strange things." He saw Obi-Wan flush and quickly added, "I apologize. It just seems strange to me that you are so unaware of the simplest things."

"My home is very different from yours," Obi-Wan said.

"You have said as much on several occasions," Aragorn said. "But only now am I starting to understand how vastly different it must be."

Obi-Wan muttered, "You have no idea."

They sat in silence, Obi-Wan staring deep into the fire and Aragorn intently studying him. He knew that the visitor was harboring a secret so big that even Lord Elrond did not know it. Gandalf had told him as much before they had left for Lórien. If only he could get Obi-Wan to tell him what was going on.

As the sky faded into black and the stars began to shine, Obi-Wan looked up. "Elrond told me of Calima and Galad and Mornië," he said. "Can you point them out to me?"

"Of course." Aragorn got up and sat beside Obi-Wan on the other side of the fire. "Calima," he said, pointing, "is that one just beginning to rise over the Misty Mountains."

It was faint, but it was pulsing, as Obi-Wan knew it always did. There was no question that it was Coruscant.

"And the twin stars?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They are right above us," Aragorn replied.

Obi-Wan saw the bright stars, side by side. One had a purplish hue. He grinned. "The Tatoo system."

Aragorn frowned. "What?"

"Nothing," Obi-Wan said quickly. "What about the Mariner's star?"

"It is just about Calima," Aragorn said.

Obi-Wan squinted at the sky. "I do not see it."

Aragorn leaned closer, trying to get close to Obi-Wan's sight line, and pointed at the sky. "There," he said.

It was there, but it was unlike any star Obi-Wan had ever seen before. Was it possible that the Elves' legends were true?

Suddenly he could feel the warmth of Aragorn's skin next to his. He turned his eyes toward the man beside him. Blue-gray eyes locked with green ones. Then their lips quickly followed and all thoughts of Elvish legend were gone.

…

**Elvish (Sindarin) translations**

Namen lîn thurin o coth lîn, mellon nîn

_**May your way be hidden from your enemies, my friend**_

Hannon le

_**Thank you**_

…

The two phrases that Aragorn says to Obi-Wan will remain a mystery until Obi-Wan himself finds out what they mean. …evil grin…


	8. Eastern Arda Is Discovered

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** A lot of people have commented on how maybe one would not be able to see Coruscant from a planet in the Outer Rim, but I figure that it would be faint, but still visible. Hope you enjoy this chapter – it's really the only traveling chapter. I tried to limit those as much as possible.

Also, I have a theory that if Thranduil had sent his best swordsmen and archers to the Battle of Five Armies in The Hobbit, Legolas would have been included in that group. That's why I mention him as being part of the battle by the Lonely Mountain.

I've decided that since Lauren kind of helped me come up with some of the ideas for this story, that from now on, I'm dedicating it to her. So here you go, Lauren!

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own anyone who has shown up in this story so far.

Any fears Obi-Wan had about the kiss making the journey awkward were unfounded, as he was happy to find out. The Ranger and the Jedi were completely comfortable with each other, though as they drew closer to what Aragorn called the Gap of Rohan, a dark feeling crept ever nearer.

On their fifth day of travel, as they set up camp for the night, Obi-Wan looked at Aragorn in all seriousness. "We should not take this road," he said.

Aragorn frowned. "I don't understand."

"The Gap of Rohan. We should find another way."

Aragorn sighed and shook his head. "The other paths are far too difficult."

"But there are other ways?" Obi-Wan pressed.

"Well, the way through Moria has been rumored to be reopened."

The name sent a sudden chill through Obi-Wan and he shook his head. "No. Others?"

"I suppose we could take the Pass of Caradhras," Aragorn said. "I have taken it many times. But if you are not used to our terrain, it will be a very difficult journey for you."

Obi-Wan thought of the dusty, spiky landscape of Geonosis and the pelting rain on Kamino. "I'll manage," he said grimly.

Aragorn finished building the fire and sat back. "Hyarion, the Pass of Caradhras is very dangerous. The Gap of Rohan – "

"No!" Obi-Wan said sharply. "We must not go there!"

"I don't understand," Aragorn said.

Obi-Wan's tone softened. "I'm sorry. But the Dark Side is too strong there. It is dangerous."

With a nod, Aragorn turned back to stare at the fire. "Then we will take the mountain pass."

Obi-Wan sat beside him. "I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you more. But it's hard to explain."

Aragorn took Obi-Wan's hand in his. "There are many things about you that I don't understand, my friend. But I know that if the day ever comes that you can tell me, you will."

Obi-Wan smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

Leaning back, Aragorn chuckled and said, "You are a stranger, but you seem to know my land better than I do."

"Another thing I shall explain to you in time," Obi-Wan replied with a smirk. Then his face fell. "You still think of me as a stranger?"

Aragorn's response assured Obi-Wan that he in no way still saw him as a stranger.

They lay together later on the bedroll beside the glowing embers of the fire. "You seem to be a student of astronomy," Aragorn remarked.

"Mmhmm," Obi-Wan murmured sleepily. He closed his eyes and nestled his head in Aragorn's shoulder, but Aragorn kept staring at the sky.

"Do you ever wonder what's beyond them?" Aragorn asked.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked at him. "Do you think there's something else out there?"

"There must be something," Aragorn said. "I just don't know what."

Obi-Wan curled deeper into Aragorn's embrace. "What does Estel mean?" he asked.

"Hope," Aragorn replied. "What would that be in your language?"

Smiling, Obi-Wan said, "We would just name them Hope. What about my name?"

"Hyarion?" Obi-Wan nodded. Aragorn thought for a moment. "I believe it means something like Son of the South. Does that translate in your language? I doubt you would name someone Son of the South."

They chuckled. Obi-Wan was quiet, then said, "I think that's similar to the meaning of Benjamin."

"Benjamin," Aragorn repeated.

"Most people just shorten it to Ben," Obi-Wan added.

"Ben." Aragorn smiled. "Simple, but I like it. Are all names in your language such?"

Obi-Wan smirked as he thought of Anakin, Padmé, and Qui-Gon Jinn. "No," he said. "Some are quite strange sounding when you really think about them."

Aragorn glanced down and saw the amused grin. "Someone you know?"

"Nearly everyone I know actually," Obi-Wan said. "My former apprentice's name is Anakin. My late master's name was Qui-Gon. My mentor's name is Yoda."

"Your Master Yoda," Aragorn said. "You mentioned him when you first woke up."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Oh yeah. You remember that?"

"Of course."

They kissed again, then lay together in silence. Eventually, they fell asleep still entwined in an embrace.

It was a long climb up Caradhras and the temperature dropped more and more the further they went. They began building the fire with the two horses standing on either side to block the wind.

Obi-Wan stopped sleeping and instead went into deep Jedi trances at night. He felt guilty that he could do little to help Aragorn fend off the cold, but Aragorn insisted that he was fine.

Not many worlds that Obi-Wan had been to had snow like that of the mountaintop. He did not think that he liked it. But he, Aragorn, and the two horses pushed on until they had waded through snow up to their waists at the summit and started down the other side.

It was snowing heavily when they stood at the top of the mountain. They were just starting the way down when the weather cleared and the clouds below them broke. Obi-Wan gasped when he saw the landscape spread out in front of them.

Three huge expanses of dark green forest opened up on the other side of the mountain. The farthest, which was also the largest, was shrouded by pockets of thick gray mist. Beyond it, a single mountain rose out of the plain.

"That is Mirkwood," Aragorn said. "It is Legolas's home."

Obi-Wan frowned. "The mist. It feels wrong. Not like an Elven home at all."

Somberly, Aragorn said, "It was once a beautiful place known as Greenwood the Great. Legolas's father Thranduil ruled the Kingdom there. But then the enemy came and Greenwood darkened into Mirkwood."

"That's horrible," Obi-Wan said. "But the Elves still live there?"

"In one small part." Aragorn pointed to the mountain in the distance. "That's the Lonely Mountain. It used to be home to the last great dragon, Smaug."

"Used to be?"

Aragorn smiled. "He was defeated many years ago. Gandalf was in the battle, Legolas too." He turned to his right and motioned toward another deep forest. "Down there is Fangorn Forest, home of the Ents."

Again, Obi-Wan could sense the Force emanating from the trees, but where Mirkwood was hidden and sinister, Fangorn was ancient and sad. "Fangorn is dying," he said.

Aragorn looked surprised, but nodded. "The Ents are disappearing. They can no longer control the trees."

Obi-Wan did not know what Ents were, or how they controlled the trees, but he did not care. The last of the three forests called to him like a shining beacon in a dark land. "That's where we're going," he said.

Aragorn saw the peace that settled over his companion and smiled. "Yes. The woods of Lothlórien. Also known as the Golden Wood."

"The Golden Wood?" Obi-Wan repeated. "Why?"

With a grin, Aragorn replied, "You'll see."

They began their dangerous journey down Caradhras. Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt a chill that did not come from the cold. He looked to the south and saw a wall of black mountains marring the horizon. Every once and a while, violent volcanic red spewed into the sky.

Aragorn glanced up and noticed that Obi-Wan had stopped following him and was still high up on the mountainside. He spoke soft Elvish words to his horse, then climbed back up where Obi-Wan was staring into the distance. "Hyarion?" he asked.

"That place," Obi-Wan said, his voice low. "That place is evil."

Aragorn followed his gaze and nodded grimly. "That is Mordor."

"It is the Dark Side."

Aragorn put his hand on Obi-Wan's arm. "Come on. We have to leave the mountain."

Obi-Wan nodded and finally looked away from the roiling sky. But his eyes, which had always been bright and kind, were now dull and troubled. The couple traveled a long time in silence toward Lothlórien.


	9. The Truth Comes Out

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Hope you all enjoy! The jig is up for Obi-Wan here, plus he gets a look at some of the major events of the future, specifically Episode III. Hehe, poor Aragorn.

This story's for Lauren, since she and I came up with some of the ideas. I hope she and the rest of you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER** I made up Andrial as a citizen of Caras Galadhon for another story I wrote, so I guess she's my creation. Everyone else is not.

…

Obi-Wan could sense the guards watching them from the trees long before they appeared on the path. Aragorn also did not seem surprised when several blonde, bow-and-arrow wielding Elves suddenly materialized in front of them. He put a hand to his chest and bowed. "Suilanna, Haldir o Lórien."

The tallest one in the middle bowed his head lightly. "Mae govannen, Estel o Rivendell a mellon."

"Please," Aragorn said. "My companion does not speak the Eldar tongue."

"Very well," Haldir said. "We will speak only in Westron. What brings you so far from the borders of the Last Homely House?"

Obi-Wan stepped forward and bowed as Aragorn had. "I am Hyarion of a distant land. Gandalf the Grey referred me here to speak with your Lady Galadriel about my very difficult return home."

Haldir studied him critically for a long moment. Finally, he nodded. "Mithrandir would not send an enemy into our land. Neither would Aragorn lead one." He motioned to the other Elves and they melted back into the forest. Haldir then turned. "Follow me," he said.

The wood was quiet. Only the rustling of leaves in the breeze and soft trilling of birds could be heard over their steady footsteps. Obi-Wan felt the same sense of peace in Lothlórien that he did in Rivendell.

Soon they reached the top of a bluff. Haldir stopped and motioned down into the valley. "We're almost there."

Obi-Wan looked down at the sight below them in wonder. Towering silver trees with golden leaves grew in a tight cluster, with platinum-haired Elves barely visible moving gracefully among them.

Aragorn came up behind him. "That's Caras Galadhon," he said. "That is where Galadriel and her husband Celeborn live."

"Caras Galadhon is not open to strangers," Haldir said. "But Hyarion, you are a friend. You will be welcomed."

"Hannon le," Obi-Wan replied. Aragorn gave him a proud smile.

The journey into the valley was not as far or as steep as it looked. Soon, Obi-Wan found himself surrounded by gold and silver trees and grinning elves. He leaned over and whispered, "Why are they all staring at me?"

Aragorn suppressed a grin. "They can feel your power. And Elves are naturally curious creatures." He reached for Obi-Wan's hand and squeezed it. "I suppose you'll just have to deal with being interesting."

A female Elf met them at the bottom of a magnificent staircase that wound around one of the huge trees. "This is Andrial," Haldir said. "She will bring you before the Lord and Lady. They are waiting." Aragorn and Obi-Wan bowed and thanked Haldir before the guard Elf left once again for his post.

Andrial looked the same as the other Elves, but somehow Obi-Wan could tell that she was still young. She did not speak as they climbed higher and higher around the tree trunk. Obi-Wan did not dare to look down.

Then suddenly the staircase opened up onto a great platform. The molding of the beams that formed the open walls spiraled in graceful organic curves that made the whole structure seem as though it were growing out of the tree itself. Later Obi-Wan mused that there was a good chance that it was.

Standing at the center of the small staircase was the most beautiful woman Obi-Wan had ever seen. He recognized her from the painting that Gandalf had shown him, but Galadriel of Lórien was more radiant and lovely than any image could possibly portray. Beside her, a male Elf with pale blonde hair and similar silver robes stood silently. Obi-Wan bowed deeply. "My Lady Galadriel," he said.

She waited until he had risen his head, then stared into his eyes with her piercing blue gaze. "Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. You have traveled far to stand before us."

Beside him, Aragorn's jaw fell open. Obi-Wan was also surprised. "I, uh, you know my name."

She smiled. "The Valar have given me sight into many things."

"The Valar," Obi-Wan repeated. "Then you can help me? They can help me?"

Sadly, she shook her head. "No. We can only show you."

Intense disappointment fell onto Obi-Wan like a smothering blanket. "But the Valar lifted one into the Heavens before."

She nodded. "This much is true. But Eärendil does not sail through the stars in the way that you wish. He could never travel to your distant worlds."

Obi-Wan was suddenly aware of Celeborn standing beside his wife and Aragorn beside him on the platform listening to every word with increasing disbelief. He was sorry that Aragorn had to find out this way, but he could no longer afford to be secretive. "What about the Force?" he asked. "I can no longer sense anything past your world. Why can I not reach anyone anymore?"

"The Power of the Elves is drawn from the Power that created Arda itself."

"So they are the same," Obi-Wan muttered, more to himself than Aragorn and the Elves. The suddenly it sank it what she had said. "You're telling me that Arda was created by the Force itself?"

Mutely, Galadriel nodded. Obi-Wan did not know what to say. Meeting Anakin Skywalker had been a shock – a human born out of the Force – but this was a whole world of life created by it. The concept was almost too much to handle.

"There is one way to see how you may return home," Galadriel said, startling him out of his thoughts.

Eager, Obi-Wan replied, "Anything!"

She glided don the staircase and said, "Follow me."

She led Aragorn and Obi-Wan all the way back down to the forest floor and into the hollow of a monstrous tree root. There, a plain silver basin stood atop a stone pedestal. "My mirror shows many things to those brave enough to look in it," Galadriel said. "If you are willing, it will show you – "

"It will show me the future," Obi-Wan said. "Yoda once told me that Jedi could see into the future, but it was not a talent I ever had the opportunity to fully develop." Memories and old mild resentments stirred as Obi-Wan thought of his days as a Padawan.

He felt Galadriel's cool hand on his cheek. "Qui-Gon Jinn did not hold you back," she said gently. "And you are a better person to have known him."

Not breaking her gaze, Obi-Wan said, "I will look into the mirror."

She did not nod or say another word. Instead, she filled the basin with water from a small pool and motioned Obi-Wan to step up. She placed both of his hands on either side of the cool silver and stepped away.

At first, Obi-Wan saw nothing but his own wavering reflection at the bottom of the bowl. Then slowly the water began to ripple and darken. An image began to form of an entire planet engulfed in angry red lava. The air trembled and Obi-Wan could feel the heat searing his face.

He felt the basin trembling beneath his hands as the image changed. Aragorn now smiled up at him from the water with two toddlers on his lap. The boy had brown hair and silent eyes while his sister had fiery red hair and bright green eyes. She was strong in the Force. Her brother was not.

It shimmered and changed again. Padmé was lying on a table, her face twisted in agony. He was holding a baby – a boy with blue eyes and an incredible strength in the Force. A midwife droid held another baby, this one a brown-eyed girl with only a touch of Force-sensitivity. The scene dissolved into a man and a woman with those same eyes and power. He was in the beige clothes of a Tatooine moisture farmer. She was dressed as Alderaanian royalty.

The picture faded to black. Obi-Wan watched out the bridge window as Arda got smaller and smaller as it faded behind him. Then he was engulfed in the blackness of space. From somewhere far away, he heard Aragorn's anguished cry and a sinister mechanical breathing.

Pulling his mind back to the hollow, Obi-Wan jerked his hands away from the basin and stumbled backward. He gasped for breath as he met Galadriel's eyes. The regal Elf woman looked back at him with intense sorrow. "Your world is in danger," she whispered.

Obi-Wan nodded, knowing it was true. He turned back to Aragorn, but recoiled when he saw the look of horror on his lover's face.

"What are you?" Aragorn whispered. Before Obi-Wan could answer, Aragorn fled up the stairs and away.

…

**Elvish (Sindarin) translations**

Suilanna, Haldir o Lórien

**_Greetings, Haldir of Lórien_**

Mae govannen, Estel o Rivendell a mellon

**_Welcome, Estel of Rivendell and friend_**

Hannon le

**_Thank you_**


	10. Lovers Are Forgiven

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I'm back! I'm so very sorry for the two and a half month hiatus, but the computer problems are taken care of now and I'm back to posting! This is the aftermath of Aragorn's discovery of Obi-Wan's secret, plus Obi-Wan gets a hint from Galadriel about what's to come.

As always, this chapter is dedicated to Lauren, who helped me devise some of the ideas in this story.

**DISCLAIMER **Again, I made up Andrial for a different story I wrote, but all other characters belong to George Lucas or JRR Tolkien.

…

Caras Galadhon was a maze that extended up and down and in all directions among the building-sized trunks of the mallorn trees. Obi-Wan knew how to get from his borrowed quarters to about four places, but he knew that if he tried to look for Aragorn, he would soon be hopelessly lost.

He had not seen Aragorn since the incident at the mirror, now nearly three hours ago. It tore at Obi-Wan's heart to know that he had hurt him so by keeping his world a secret, but he had had no other choice. The people of Arda were not ready to know of the universe beyond their skies.

In Aragorn's absence, Obi-Wan had time to mull and obsess over the things he had seen in the mirror. It was the future – Aragorn with at least one Force-sensitive child, Padmé struggling through delivering twins, him leaving Arda in a ship that was not his. There was confusion – a planet that he had never seen before covered in lava. And then there had been those horrible noises – Aragorn crying out as though his heart was broken and that chilling mechanical breath.

Now more than ever, Obi-Wan knew that the Republic needed him. Dark times were coming. But when he thought of leaving Arda and Aragorn, his heart ached. This was why Jedi weren't allowed to love, he told himself. He believed in the Code, but part of him desired to throw his old life away and stay on Arda forever.

He found that he had been pacing and took a few calming breaths to ease his conflicted thoughts. A presence struck him and he looked up to see the silent Elf-maiden Andrial at the doorway. "Hello," he said.

She said nothing, instead stepping to the side and walking away to reveal a hesitant Aragorn looking in at him. They both stood in a moment of awkward silence. Finally, Obi-Wan said, "Are all Lórien Elves so talkative?"

His remark drew a tiny smile to Aragorn's lips. He started to say something, but Obi-Wan cut him off. "I'm a human," he said. "Before you ask again. Humans live on most of the planets in the galaxy."

Aragorn nodded silently and walked into the room. He sat on the bed expectantly, waiting for Obi-Wan to continue. "I was traveling to a planet called Agamar to quell an uprising between two of the native species. My engines began failing just above Arda.

"My ship crashed just outside of Rivendell's borders. I jumped free just in time. That's why your brothers found me lying on the ground, unconscious." He sighed, deeply troubled. "There is a war out there, Aragorn. A war that will consume the entire galaxy and I fear the Light Side is losing. They need me, but my communicator is destroyed and I have no way of reaching anyone who can get me home. I am afraid that with me here, the Jedi and the Republic will suffer."

After a long moment, Aragorn said, "You told me that you were from a place called Coruscant. Was that true?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Coruscant is the planet that revolves around that star that you call Calima." His expression was somber. "It is very far away."

Aragorn stood up, shaking his head. "Forgive me if this takes time for me to accept, Hyarion," he said.

"You don't need to call me that anymore," Obi-Wan said quietly. "I am sure that there are no enemies of the Jedi on Arda."

"Hyarion is how I know you."

There was still an edge to Aragorn's voice. Obi-Wan cringed. "Then Hyarion I shall stay."

Suddenly, Aragorn spun to face him and exploded. "You lied to me!" he cried. "Everything you told me about your home was false!"

"No!" Obi-Wan shot back. "It was true! Just, not from the same point of view."

Aragorn glared at him. "Is that a rationalization that only Jedi use?"

"You know nothing of the Jedi."

The look that Aragorn gave him saddened Obi-Wan to his core. "I know of one Jedi," the Ranger said. "And he has destroyed my faith in him."

When he left, Obi-Wan followed him. But Aragorn was far more used to the steep winding staircases of the elven city and it was not long before Obi-Wan lost him. He stopped on a platform that looked back over the Misty Mountains and leaned tiredly against the rail.

"You are not used to our city."

Obi-Wan was startled by Galadriel's soft voice. He shook his head. "No, I'm not. Where I'm from is quite different."

Once again she turned her deep blue eyes on him. "He will forgive you," she said. "But there is still tragedy in your future. And one day, you will leave Arda."

"And Aragorn," Obi-Wan said. "I will leave him behind."

Galadriel nodded. "Yes. You will."

"Why did I have to come here?" he asked. "Why did I have to fall in love with him? I believe completely in the Jedi code. I turned Anakin away from his love for Padmé because I believed so strongly. But now…" He trailed off and turned his eyes back to the mountains. "If I could, I would never go back to my old life."

There was a gentleness to her touch as she turned his head back toward her. Where Elrond treated him as an honored but mysterious guest, Galadriel treated him as a welcome friend. She understood him like no one else he had met on all of Arda.

"I am sorry for your sorrow, Obi-Wan," she said. "But you know you cannot remain here. You have an important role yet to play in the battle against your enemy." Then she smiled a little, secrecy shining in her eyes. "And there will come a day, long after you have become one with the Force, when you will see and know why you had to fall in love with him."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I don't understand."

"The result of your love will lead to one of the most powerful unions that the universe has ever seen," Galadriel said. "It has already begun."

Obi-Wan cocked his head, but before he could ask anything more, Galadriel added, "Aragorn is down in the Mirror Vale if you seek him."

Then she was gone. Obi-Wan shook his head in amazement at the strange beings known as Elves. After a moment of indecision, he headed down the long and winding staircase toward the forest floor.

Aragorn was staring silently into the mirror. Obi-Wan paused at the bottom of the steps into the hollow, not wanting to interrupt the vision.

"There is nothing here," Aragorn said softly.

"What do you mean?"

The Ranger looked up and back at Obi-Wan. "I had hoped that the mirror would show me something. That it would help me understand the world, or worlds," he corrected himself uncomfortably, "that you come from. But there's nothing."

Taking a hesitant step forward, Obi-Wan said, "I'll tell you if you want. I'll tell you everything."

Aragorn eyed him suspiciously. "Never once have I seen you pick up a sword," he said. "But you talk of war. Have you been carrying a weapon all this time that I could not see?"

Obi-Wan nodded and reached under his outer robes to unhook his lightsaber. Aragorn looked at it with skeptical eyes until Obi-Wan flicked the switch and the blue energy blade snapped to life. "Magic," he whispered.

"No," Obi-Wan said, as he shut the weapon down again. "Not magic. Technology. The whole universe is full of it."

"Technology," Aragorn repeated. "Like the ship that brought you here?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "When we return to Rivendell, I will show you. And I will also introduce you to Artoo."

"Artoo? There is another of your kind hiding in Rivendell?"

With a wry chuckle, Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not exactly. Artoo is a droid." Upon Aragorn's blank look, he added, "A robot of sorts. He was built to assist pilots in fixing their fighters during flight or combat. He's been with the ship this whole time, trying to fix it."

Aragorn was quiet for a long time. Then finally he said, "Why did you not tell me?"

"You weren't ready to hear it," Obi-Wan replied. "No one was. Even Gandalf had a hard time believing me and that was while he was looking at the ship."

With a wounded look, Aragorn asked, "Were you going to tell me?"

Obi-Wan crossed the distance between them and took both of Aragorn's hands in his. "When the time was right." He sighed. "It was never that I didn't trust you, Aragorn. I just didn't want to frighten you off. I felt so safe in Rivendell – and here in Lórien, too – and I didn't want to have to leave."

At that, Aragorn pulled his hands away. "But someday you're going to leave, aren't you?"

"I don't want to," Obi-Wan said, his voice choked. "But I cannot abandon my friends or my order."

"And this order," Aragorn said, "these Jedi, they are humans who wield the Power of the Elves?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "But not just humans. All sentient beings have the potential to be Jedi. That which you call the Power of the Elves the rest of the universe knows as the Force. This whole planet was born from the Force. And as I understand it, the Valar and the Elves are creatures born of the Force, though the Valar are more pure."

Aragorn frowned. "So Legolas or Lord Elrond or my brothers could all become Jedi if they wished?"

"Their power is raw and untouched," Obi-Wan said. "It would take extensive training to harness it." He looked sad. "Besides, I believe that their immortality is tied to the Force-signature of Arda itself. If they were to leave the planet, they could die."

Obi-Wan left Aragorn's side and stepped up to stare at the still water in the mirror. After a moment, he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. "You truly are still you," Aragorn murmured in his ear. "Just from farther away than I imagined. I'm sorry for how I reacted."

Obi-Wan smiled and leaned back into Aragorn's embrace. "It wasn't what I was hoping for, but I can understand it. I'm sorry for keeping the secret."

The embrace tightened. "Shall we go back to our room?" Aragorn whispered.

"Lady Galadriel said something earlier about the result of our love. I'm not trained in deciphering prophecies, but I would like to speak with her more about it."

But Aragorn was already leading him out of the hollow. "Later."


	11. The Children Arrive

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** We've got the slash, now bring on the mpreg! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER** The only person in this chapter that is my own creation is Alar. See the author's note on the first chapter to see what gave me the idea to create him.

…

Obi-Wan paced restlessly outside of Aragorn's chamber. Elladan and Elrohir reclined lazily in chairs against the wall. Elladan sighed. "Hyarion, please stop."

"You're making us dizzy," Elrohir added.

They had returned to Rivendell several months ago. He had taken Aragorn to the wreckage of his ship, only to find a heartbreaking shock. Artoo's still and silent shell stood next to the half-fixed comm unit, his computer arm still hooked into the ship, completely drained of power. There was no power source to recharge him and without the comm unit, no way to reach anyone who could help.

Aragorn had tried to console him, but it felt like his faithful friend was dead. The loss hit Obi-Wan hard. Time could not even begin to heal the wound of the end of a decade of friendship.

Galadriel's prophecy remained a mystery to him, but the events of the past few months began to clear up at least the first part. With a dark look at the closed chamber door, Obi-Wan muttered, "This isn't fair!"

The twins shared a look before deftly leaping to their feet and grabbing Obi-Wan's arms. Together, they hauled him back and forced him into a chair. "Hey!" he protested weakly.

Elladan and Elrohir stood in front of him, looking eerily identical as they crossed their arms and glared. "You are going to stay in that chair," Elladan said firmly. "You are not allowed in and it's our job to take care of you."

"And you're making it extremely difficult," Elrohir finished.

"Lord Elrond is allowed in," Obi-Wan pointed out stubbornly.

The twins laughed. Even in his current state, Obi-Wan had to marvel at the beauty of the sound. "Ada is a healer," Elrohir said. "Of course he is allowed in! And you, dear Hyarion, are the one responsible for Estel's condition."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to retort, but could not think of anything to say and quickly closed it again, a deep blush rising in his cheeks. Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other and smirked, their thoughts shining in their eyes. Silly men.

True to their word, the twin Lords of Rivendell did not let Obi-Wan rise. An hour crawled by. Lunchtime passed, but the Jedi did not notice. He tried every calming technique he knew and even attempted a meditation trance, but he could not concentrate. The stirrings of Rivendell were like an annoying buzzing against his mind as he watched the sunlight through a window in the hall.

The presence appeared out of nowhere, striking Obi-Wan as one of the strongest he had ever felt. It was a girl, he knew, and she could become one of the most powerful Jedi in the universe if trained properly. He stood up, ignoring the protests of the twins.

Their protests were cut off by the opening of the chamber door. Obi-Wan bolted for it, but Arwen stopped him. "My brothers," was all she said.

"Please, tell me something!" Obi-Wan said.

Arwen simply smiled and laid a cool hand on his cheek. "Do not be troubled," she said. "Be joyful."

Then she closed the door and Obi-Wan was left alone in the hallway. His frustration threatened to overwhelm him, but suddenly he heard Qui-Gon's quiet voice in his memory. "There is no emotion; there is peace." After a few cleansing breaths, he began to regain control of his temper.

The door creaked open again and this time, Elladan and Elrohir emerged, each grinning and carrying a tiny bundle. "Congratulations, Hyarion," Arwen said as she followed them out and closed the door behind her. "Your daughter and your son."

Obi-Wan was speechless as the infants were laid in his arms. "Two?" he asked in awe.

Elladan nodded. "Twins of your own. One looks like Estel. The other one's like you."

He was right. Obi-Wan saw that the boy, who lay sleeping peacefully in his right arm, had Aragorn's dark hair and a complete silence to the Force. But his daughter, who lay in his left arm, was the presence that he had just felt so strongly. Her open eyes were already tinged with green and her hair was bright copper, even more red than his was. He gasped suddenly when he realized that he had seen these twins – his twins – many months before in Galadriel's mirror.

"How is Aragorn?" he asked after a moment.

"He is awake," came Elrond's voice suddenly. Obi-Wan looked up to see him in the doorway. Elrond smiled. "And he is asking for you."

Obi-Wan walked slowly, cradling his son and daughter as though they could break. Elrond closed the door for him once he was in the chamber, leaving the new family alone.

Aragorn had his eyes closed at first, but smiled when he heard the door. "You're awake," Obi-Wan commented.

"Lord Elrond gave me something," Aragorn said. "Dulls the pain." He grinned. "We have twins."

Obi-Wan knew that his grin must have been just as wide. "We do." He passed the sleeping baby boy to Aragorn and kept their daughter in his arms.

"They are beautiful," Aragorn commented.

"Of course." Obi-Wan smirked. "They look like us."

Aragorn laughed. The baby opened his eyes and stared around the room. Aragorn laid him down on the bed. "I have seen Elven parents of twins do this," he said. "Lay her beside him and place their hands together."

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, but finally laid the infant down and gently extracted her tiny hand from the blanket. In wonder, he watched as both babies found the other's hand and grasped it tightly. "Amazing," he said.

Aragorn smiled. "The Elves do it to strengthen their bond. Twins are held in high regard here."

"No wonder Elladan and Elrohir get away with so much." Obi-Wan leaned down next to the babies. "You're going to be one of the most powerful Jedi in the universe," he whispered to his daughter.

Aragorn heard him. "She can," he paused as though unsure of the phrase, "touch the Force?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "The Force is stronger with her than with nearly every other Padawan or Youngling I have met, except maybe Anakin. Someday she will have to be trained."

Fearfully, Aragorn looked at the boy. "And him? Will he have to be taken away as well?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. To him, the Force is silent."

Aragorn did not say as much, but Obi-Wan suspected that he was glad. The proud parents lay together, quietly watching their newborn children for a few minutes. Then Obi-Wan smiled. "We still have to name them."

Shyly, Aragorn said, "I have an idea for our son."

"What is it?"

"Alar," Aragorn said. "It was the name of a young boy of my people. I don't remember much about them, but this friend I have fond memories of."

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. "Then Alar it shall be. What about our daughter?"

With a grin, Aragorn shook his head. "Your turn. One name from my world and one name from yours. After all, they are a part of both of us."

"All right." Obi-Wan studied the baby closely – the unmistakable Force signature, the eyes that would one day blaze bright green, the rich copper-colored hair. He was quiet for several minutes before it struck him. He smiled. "I have one."

"What?" Aragorn asked eagerly.

Obi-Wan lifted the baby girl and cradled her in his arms. "Mara," he said. "Alar and Mara."


	12. Old Friends Appear

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Only a handful of chapters to go! The second and third stories in this series are finished, so once I'm done posting this one, I can start with number two – "What Fate Can Overcome" – right away. Enjoy the chapter!

Ages for Obi-Wan and Aragorn are taken from what canon information I could find. They should be accurate.

**DISCLAIMER** I made up Alar, but everyone else belongs to George Lucas and JRR Tolkien.

…

There was a ceremony in Rivendell to mark Mara and Alar's one-month birthday. All of the Elves in Elrond's house gathered with visitors, including Gandalf, Legolas, and a small party from Lórien bearing congratulations from Celeborn and Galadriel.

Mara grew stronger in the Force every day. Obi-Wan had never seen how Force-sensitive infants developed and it fascinated him endlessly. The Force opened her mind to emotions that no child her age would normally feel.

But some things that he sensed worried him. Mara was impatient. And there was a rift beginning to form already between her and her brother. It was almost as though if frustrated her that he could not feel the Force.

Aragorn assured him that he was overreacting. No infant could feel those things, he said. Do not worry so much about them.

He couldn't help but worry. He thought ahead to Mara's training. He would have to do it himself of course. There was no one else to do it. Although he felt guilty about it, he spent nearly all of his time with her while Aragorn cared for Alar.

The family of four was the center of attention at the party. Obi-Wan did not like the feeling. Try as he might, he could not find an opportunity to escape, nor did he want to offend Lord Elrond, of whose household he had unofficially become a member. So he shifted Mara to his other arm and took a deep breath.

Arwen appeared at his side. "Estel does not like these occasions either," she said with a small smile.

Obi-Wan looked to where Aragorn was proudly showing off his son to Legolas. "You would never know it by looking at him."

"I have known him for sixty-five years," Arwen said, sadness glinting in her ethereal eyes.

Frowning, Obi-Wan said, "That cannot be possible." Upon Arwen's nod, he added, "How old is Aragorn?"

A small smile appeared on the Elf's lips. "Aragorn is a descendent of the Dunedain – a people long ago descended from Elros, mortal brother of Elrond my father. Even the smallest drop of Elvish blood extend the life. Last year, Aragorn celebrated his eighty-fifth birthday."

"Eighty-five?" Obi-Wan repeated. Then he was quiet.

"Does this concern you?" Arwen asked.

Obi-Wan considered his answer. Then he found himself chuckling. "I am only thirty-six. He is too old for me."

The beautiful Elven woman lost the mirth in her voice. "He was too young for me."

Guilt washed over the Jedi. He had suspected that there had been a history between Aragorn and Arwen and he knew that his arrival was what had driven them apart. He found that he could not look her in the eye and chose instead to look at the wide-eyed little girl in his arms. "I'm sorry," was all he could think of to say.

"Such is the will of the Valar," Arwen replied. "Such things cannot be changed." She gazed at Aragorn. "He is happy with you. Your children bring great joy to Rivendell."

Obi-Wan smiled down at Mara and the baby smiled back. "I am glad," he said.

After a moment, Arwen said, "Look at me, Hyarion."

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan met her blue eyes. "Aragorn loves you," she said.

"And I love him."

"But for all of your love and good intentions, you are a stranger far from home," Arwen said. "If you leave, you will break his heart."

A lump formed as Obi-Wan thought of Artoo's still body encased in a crude stone tomb that Aragorn had helped him build. "I cannot return home," he finally told her. "I have been here for nearly a year. My people will have given me up for dead long ago. My home is on Arda now, with Aragorn and our children."

Arwen frowned and Obi-Wan inwardly cringed at his choice of words. Arda was the universe to the people of Rivendell, not merely a planet to be stranded on. Before she could ask any questions, he assured her, "I am not going to leave his side."

"Then I am happy for you both."

Legolas and Aragorn with Alar joined them. Legolas smiled down at Mara. "And how is Lady Mara today?" he asked.

Obi-Wan brushed his daughter's undeveloped mind and had to grin. "Dumbfounded by the commotion and a little sleepy."

"I think her brother agrees with that last part," Aragorn said as Alar yawned. The proud parents shared a grin.

With apologies, Aragorn and Obi-Wan bade the many guests goodnight and retired to their chamber, where they lovingly put Alar and Mara to bed. Obi-Wan lay awake long after Aragorn had fallen asleep, playing Arwen's words over and over in his mind. What he had told her about not being able to leave was true, but then he remembered his vision in Galadriel's mirror of flying away from Arda on a strange ship and seeing Padmé in labor. Eventually he fell asleep, fears and worries still gnawing on his mind.

For another year, the little family lived happily in Rivendell. Then, in the end of what Aragorn told Obi-Wan was the year 3016 of the Third Age of Arda, a strange storm appeared in the sky. It was the end of Obi-Wan's second year in Elrond's household and Mara and Alar were two weeks shy of their first birthday.

Elladan and Elrohir had gotten it into their heads to throw Mara and Alar a birthday celebration and, for once, their idea was quickly taken up by all the Elves of Rivendell. Aragorn and Obi-Wan preferred to stay out of the way and were out in the courtyard teaching the twins to walk when the cloudless sky began to crackle with electricity. Mara raised her bright green eyes up and looked on with mild interest, while everyone around her scrambled to take cover. Aragorn scooped her up and hurried inside to join the rest of his family.

"There's no rain," some of the Elves murmured. "And no clouds. How do you have lightning with no clouds?"

"This is not lightning," Glorfindel said. "This is something else."

Obi-Wan held Alar close. The toddler cried in protest and struggled to get down, but the Jedi only loosened his hold on his son slightly. A fear was growing in his heart as a familiar feeling tickled the back of his mind. It was a feeling that he had not sensed in a long time.

Ever since the day he crash-landed on Arda, his Jedi senses had been acclimating to the overwhelming presence of the Force on the planet. Especially while living with Elves, Obi-Wan had learned to diminish his trained abilities and block his mind from the constant battering of Arda's power. As Mara grew older, he began to shield her mind as well for fear that it would harm her if he did not.

All of a sudden his shields were broken down by a feeling from somewhere above. "No," Obi-Wan whispered. This couldn't be happened. Not after all this time. A hundred emotions raced through his head.

Where Aragorn held her, Mara looked at Obi-Wan with sad eyes. "Papa," she said.

Obi-Wan looked at his beautiful little girl and realized that his whole life on Arda would have to be buried. Mara struggled to get away from Aragorn. "Ada, down!" she said.

Aragorn reluctantly handed the toddler to Obi-Wan, who held both twins close. Aragorn frowned when he saw a tear streak down his lover's cheek. "Hyarion, what's wrong?"

Before Obi-Wan could answer, the strange lightning storm stopped. There was a silent moment, then all the Elves of Rivendell dismissed the phenomenon and went back to their daily lives. Aragorn was still concerned. "Why the tears, my love? What is going on?"

Obi-Wan did not have the heart to tell him. He did not want to say it out loud, for fear that to utter the worlds would make them real, though there was no denying what his heart told him.

Suddenly, Glorfindel reappeared at their side. "Hyarion," he said gravely. He, along with Legolas, Erestor, and Lord Elrond and his children, knew Obi-Wan's real name as well as the secret of his true home, but in Rivendell, everyone still called him by his given name.

"Glorfindel, what is going on?" Aragorn asked.

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut, unable to look at either of them as Glorfindel said, "A ship. A ship landed in the lightning storm."

Aragorn gasped sharply. Obi-Wan could not deny the truth. Bail and Anakin had finally come to rescue him.


	13. A Choice Is Made

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** In _Revenge of the Sith_, Anakin mentions something to Padmé about "Outer Rim sieges" in the very beginning once he and Obi-Wan are back on Coruscant. This chapter takes place directly before they go to rescue Palpatine from Dooku and Grievous, so I'm interpreting the search as their Outer Rim assignment.

Please don't hate Obi-Wan for this!

**DISCLAIMER** I made up Alar (with Lauren's help), but everything else belongs to Tolkien and Lucas.

…

Obi-Wan followed Legolas through the forests outside Rivendell. His senses told him how to find his friends, but the Elf had insisted on coming with him as he searched for the landing site. Part of him hoped that they would never find it.

Suddenly Legolas stopped and put a finger to his lips. "Listen."

"What?" Obi-Wan whispered. He heard nothing but the birds in the trees.

"Voices," Legolas whispered back. He pointed. "This way." He led them down the overgrown path that Obi-Wan had once worn down by traveling to his wrecked ship. After a minute or so, Obi-Wan too could hear the voice of his former Padawan.

"I'm telling you, Senator, he's alive."

"Anakin, look at the ship! There's no way he could have survived a crash like that."

Sorrow and grim determination rippled through the forest, hitting both Legolas and Obi-Wan. "I'm not convinced. An apprentice can feel it if his master dies," Anakin said.

There was a pause. Then Bail said sadly, "You are not a Padawan anymore, my friend. And you said yourself that the Force is different on this planet. If Obi-Wan died here, it's possible that not even Master Yoda would have felt it." There was silence for a minute, then Bail continued softly, "You yourself said you cannot sense him here."

Reluctantly, Anakin said, "I know."

Obi-Wan stood next to Legolas, the two of them hidden in the dense brush. All he had to do was turn around and go back to Rivendell. Arda's strange Force presence would hide him from Anakin's senses and if Anakin and Bail made it to Rivendell, Aragorn would surely conceal him. Anakin would go before the Council and tell them that Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead. No one would ever come looking for him again and he could spend the rest of his life with Aragorn on Arda.

But his sense of loyalty and duty was quickly fighting back. As a Jedi Knight, he had a responsibility to the universe that he could not just turn his back on. He had fulfilled his promise to Qui-Gon Jinn – Anakin was a Jedi now – but to abandon the boy that Qui-Gon had given his life for also felt like betrayal. Not to mention Anakin's stubborn belief and hope that they would find Obi-Wan alive.

He knew that there really was no choice. He looked Legolas and said, "Tell Aragorn that I am sorry. And I love him."

Legolas frowned, but his eyes quickly began to close as Obi-Wan reached out into the Elf's mind. Soon, Legolas was fast asleep on the forest floor. "I am sorry, Legolas Thranduilion," he said sadly. "May you someday forgive me."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, picturing Aragorn and Mara and Alar. He wished that he had held Alar more often, or made Mara laugh by levitating her toys, or kissed Aragorn one last time. But now was not the time for regrets. There would be many long hours in hyperspace for that.

He began pushing his way through the underbrush. The distinctive snap-hiss of a lightsaber made him smirk and he briefly thought of igniting his own, but decided against it. When he finally emerged into the clearing to see the two friends he had held most dear in his old life, he could not think of anything to say.

Thankfully, Anakin broke the silence. "Master?" he asked. He dropped his lightsaber and the blade extinguished as the metal hilt hit the ground. "You're alive!" He ran to Obi-Wan and grasped his shoulders. "I knew you were alive!"

"I must have trained you well," Obi-Wan replied.

Bail joined them with Anakin's lightsaber in hand. "Not so much in the weapons maintenance department."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Not for lack of trying." Anakin blushed.

"I am so sorry it took us so long," Bail said. "All Anakin could get out of your last transmission was the Outer Rim."

Obi-Wan frowned. "You don't mean – you've been searching the whole rim?"

Bail nodded. "System by system."

"For two years?" Obi-Wan asked. "Am I really that important to the Republic?"

At that, Anakin and Bail sobered. "The Republic is in trouble, my friend," Bail said. "A new leader has emerged within our enemies."

"Grievous," Anakin said darkly. "And Master Windu just contacted us. Grievous has kidnapped the Supreme Chancellor."

"Palpatine?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We need to return to Coruscant," Bail said. "As soon as possible. A rescue team must be assembled." He raised an eyebrow. "Another rescue team."

Anakin cast a doubtful eye at the wreckage of Obi-Wan's ship. "I suppose you'll have to come in our ship," he said. Then he looked around. "Where's Artoo?"

A lump formed in Obi-Wan's throat as he pointed to the stone construct that served as the droid's mausoleum. "Artoo's power cells failed over a year and a half ago."

Anakin walked over to the tomb and ran a hand over the stones. "Did you build this yourself?" he asked.

"Uh, a local man helped me," Obi-Wan said.

"Is that where you've been staying for all this time?" Bail asked. When Obi-Wan nodded, Bail added, "Why didn't you send out a distress call?"

"Arda has no technology at all," Obi-Wan said. "And I couldn't call out through the Force. I'll tell you all about it on the way home."

Anakin nodded. "Fair enough. Let's get Artoo and get out of here."

"Shouldn't we at least thank the people who took you in?" Bail asked.

"No!" Obi-Wan said quickly. "No. It's not necessary. I – I thanked them once I saw the ship land."

The senator seemed to accept this and set to work helping Anakin deconstruct Artoo's enclosure. Obi-Wan held back tears as he remembered the day that Aragorn had helped him build the structure. It took less than an hour to load the silent droid onto the ship and power up the engines.

"You know Master," Anakin said as he checked the ship's exterior gauges, "this is the ninth time I've rescued you."

"Ninth?" Obi-Wan frowned. "I remember only eight."

Anakin shook his head. "Nine. Cato Neimoidia, remember?"

"That doesn't count."

Bail saw Obi-Wan pause on the ramp and look back toward the forest, a heartbroken expression on his face. "Are you okay, old friend?"

Obi-Wan jumped at his voice and the expression disappeared. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's go."

As they broke the atmosphere and shot out into space, Obi-Wan stared out the bridge window at Arda hanging like a mottled jewel below them. Across the very small bridge, Anakin set a course for Coruscant. He grinned. "Time to go home."

But his words rang empty in Obi-Wan's heart. He watched Arda shrink behind them, the same image that he had seen long ago in Galadriel's mirror, and knew that he was leaving the only home that he had ever known. Or ever would. A cursory glance told him that Anakin and Bail were occupied with the ship and Obi-Wan allowed himself a few silent tears as he whispered, "Namaarie, my love."

Behind him, Anakin pulled on a set of levers. The stars streaked into blue starlines and the ship disappeared into hyperspace.

In the twins' playroom, Mara suddenly put down the doll that Elladan and Elrohir had made for her and began to cry. Alar too put down his toys and ran to his sister's side. "Mara?" he asked.

She looked at him, her green eyes wet with tears. "Papa!" she cried.

Aragorn appeared at the door just in time to hear her word. A sudden fear gripped his heart as he picked Mara up. The little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder.

Elrohir and Arwen appeared at the other end of the hallway and rushed to Aragorn's side. "What happened?" Arwen asked.

"What's wrong with her?" Elrohir asked.

Aragorn could not answer at first, for a breath of air had just brushed his cheek and seemed to whisper, "Namaarie," in his ear. Mara looked at him, nose and eyes red from crying, then buried her head in his shoulder again.

It took a moment for the sudden lump in his throat to disappear. Finally, he looked at the children of Elrond and said, "Obi-Wan is gone."


	14. Friends Become Enemies

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Anakin's actions in here are a little OOC for Darth Vader, but this chapter takes place just before he goes to Mustafar, so he hasn't fully transformed into Vader yet. I figure, since it's obvious that he still loves Padmé even after he physically transforms, there is still good in him. Enough good not to kill Alar anyway.

**DISCLAIMER** Alar is my own creation (with Lauren's help) and also Jorban I made up, but all others belong to Tolkien or Lucas.

…

**_Eight Months Later_**

They stood together in a private office high on a tower on Coruscant – the Master and the Apprentice. Anakin Skywalker looked at the grotesque face of Emperor Palpitine, made so by his battle with the now dead Mace Windu, and waited patiently for instructions.

"Before you go to Mustafar, there is another planet you must visit," Palpatine said.

Anakin bowed his head. "Of course, Master."

"Travel to the Outer Rim," Palpatine continued. "To a planet known by its inhabitants as Arda."

Decorum slipping, Anakin frowned. "Arda? Why go back there?"

Palpatine fixed him with a glare. "There is a child there – a toddler called Mara. She is strong in the Force. Bring her back here."

Anakin nodded, then ventured to ask, "Why this child in particular, Master?"

The Emperor grinned and Anakin reflected on what a truly frightening sight that was. "Little Mara will become my greatest weapon – a Sith agent who I can send to do my bidding anywhere in the galaxy. The perfect irony."

"I'm sorry, Master," Anakin said. "I don't understand."

"Mara is the daughter of a royal line of Arda," Palpatine explained. His smile grew wider. "And the child of your former Master."

Anakin could not keep the shocked look off of his face. Then he remembered Obi-Wan's staggering sorrow as they flew away from Arda. Since then, he had never been the same. Shock turned to sadistic amusement and it was hard not to grin.

It was just too perfect! Obi-Wan Kenobi – the pillar of belief in the Jedi Code – had fallen in love. Not only that, but he had fathered a Force-sensitive child. The Council would have had a field day with that, had the purges left any of them alive.

Anakin bowed to the Emperor. "I understand, Master."

"Thank you, Lord Vader."

Anakin turned to leave, but the Emperor's raspy voice stopped him. "On Arda, you must identify yourself as Anakin Skywalker, just this once more."

Hearing his old name stirred rage and resentment in the newly called Darth Vader. "Why?" he growled.

"Because you will be known to them. Kenobi was never shy about talking about his other life."

Reluctantly, Anakin nodded. "Very well, Master."

The navicomputer balked at first when Anakin put in the coordinates for what it thought was empty space. Finally on the third try, it accepted the destination and the ship flew into hyperspace.

It was a long journey. At first he tried to put himself in a trance, but he was preoccupied. He hated the Jedi. He hated Obi-Wan. But to kidnap a child who had already lost a parent when Obi-Wan left Arda seemed like misplaced cruelty. He thought of what he would do if anyone ever tried to take his and Padmé's unborn child away and the mere notion filled him with rage.

One by one, the hours slipped by. Three days went by before the ship jerked back into real space and Anakin stared at Arda's multi-colored surface. He could feel the Dark Side pulsing from the red and black part of the planet. Its strength made him feel powerful and reinforced his loyalty to his mission.

Obi-Wan must have been staying somewhere near his crash site to have found them so quickly the day they rescued him. Anakin gripped the controls angrily. His old Master was a hypocrite! Condemning him for his feelings for Padmé, while hiding a lover and child of his own on this unknown mysterious planet.

As he approached the planet, Anakin became uncomfortably aware of an intense stronghold of the Light Side not too far away from where Obi-Wan landed. That seemed the most logical place to start.

They seemed to know he would be coming. Three supernaturally beautiful aliens (they were not human, but Anakin did not know what they were) met him on the forest path just after he landed. Two were identical with black hair; the third was blonde.

"You are a stranger," said one of the black-haired ones.

"From the stars," said the other.

The blonde one had a bow and arrow held loosely at his side. "Are you friend or foe?" he asked.

Anakin decided that diplomacy was probably his best strategy. He bowed. "My name is Anakin Skywalker. I have come bearing news of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The three beings looked at each other. Then each one bowed his head head. "I am Elladan son of Elrond," said one of the black-haired ones.

The other said, "I am Elrohir son of Elrond."

"And I am Legolas son of King Thranduil," said the last. "You say you have news of Obi-Wan?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes."

Elladan turned and motioned Anakin to follow. "Then come," he said.

Elrohir added, "We will take you to see Aragorn."

Anakin followed them, but had never heard of anyone called Aragorn. He was led into a receiving room and left alone with Legolas while Elladan and Elrohir left. Legolas eyed him intently. "How do you know of Obi-Wan?"

"He was my Master," Anakin said. "Long ago."

"Then you are a Jedi."

Legolas's questions made Anakin uncomfortable, but he could not afford not to answer. So he simply replied, "Yes."

They lapsed into tense silence. Anakin grew more and more concerned that his true mission was apparent. Finally, the door creaked open.

There was a man standing in the entrance, but Anakin was far more interested in the two small faces peeking around his legs. Legolas and Anakin both stood up. "Anakin Skywalker, my friend. He has brought news of Obi-Wan," Legolas said. "Anakin, this is Aragorn son of Arathorn."

Anakin bowed and Aragorn returned the gesture. Legolas started toward the door. "I will leave you two." Then he was gone.

"Thank you for seeing me," Anakin said.

Aragorn eagerly sat next to him, settling the little boy and girl on his lap. "You have news of Obi-Wan?" he asked.

At his words, the little girl on Aragorn's lap looked up at him. "Papa?" she asked.

"Shh, Mara."

Anakin knew that this was the child his master spoke of, but who was the boy? And why was she calling this Aragorn her father? "She is Obi-Wan's daughter," he said.

Sadly, Aragorn nodded. "And you adopted her?" Anakin asked.

Aragorn frowned and shook his head. "I am Mara and Alar's father too. They called him Papa. They call me Ada."

Anakin opened his mouth and did not know what to say. Aragorn was their father also? Obi-Wan had fathered two children, not one? But the boy – Alar, Aragorn had called him – was not Force-sensitive at all. Should he take him too?

There was a window behind him. He knew that he could safely jump to the ground with both children, thus avoiding the others he could sense in the house. But Mara was Force-sensitive and the alien race that lived there was too. How could he sneak her out without anyone noticing?  
Aragorn frowned. "You look troubled," he said. "Is it Obi-Wan? Is something wrong? Has something happened to him?"

Darkness clouded Anakin's mind and shadows crept into his eyes. "Not yet," he growled. "But someday I will have my revenge on him."

Fear flooded Aragorn's face, but before he could say or do anything, Anakin sent a hard spike into the man's mind. Aragorn slumped back in his chair, unconscious.

Alar took one look at his Ada and broke out in tears. Panicked, Anakin reached out to Mara. The girl looked at him for a long moment and he felt her untrained mind reaching out to feel his. She cocked her head, seeming to recognize that he could touch and use the Force like she could, then reached for her brother's hand. Alar looked at her and his crying slowly stopped.

Commotion filled the hallway. In one smooth motion, Anakin leapt to his feet and took a twin in each arm. Then he held them close to his chest and jumped from the window. He could feel the children clinging to him as he ran for his chip. He could also feel the little girl continually comforting her brother. Whether it was because Anakin was Force-sensitive or maybe because he was her father's student and therefore similar to him, Mara seemed to trust him.

He did not allow himself to breathe a sigh of relief until he had entered hyperspace. Then he leaned back in the pilot's chair and groaned with exhaustion. But a small sniffle caught his attention and he turned to see Alar crying silently. Anakin began to feel guilty and wondered what to do with the boy.

"Lord Vader."

Anakin jumped at the sudden voice in his head. "Yes Master?"  
"Have you succeeded in your mission?"

Casting a glance at Mara and Alar, Anakin replied, "Yes Master. I have the daughter of Kenobi."

"Excellent. Bring her back here."

The connection was broken and Anakin swiveled to face his navicomputer. After a moment's contemplation, he punched in a new course. The ship shuddered and whined as it strained to find its new path in the middle of hyperspace.

Mere hours later, Anakin Skywalker landed on Naboo for the last time. He knocked on the door of the Nicressa home. A man answered the door. He frowned. "Anakin? Is that you?"

"Jorban," Anakin said. "I'm sorry it has been so long."

"Not at all, my friend!" Jorban opened the door wider. "Come in!"

Anakin hesitated. "Actually, I need your help."

Jorban frowned and leaned against the doorframe. "What's wrong?"

Gently, Anakin pulled Alar out from where the boy had been hiding behind his legs. "This child is an orphan," he said. "There is much going on and neither I nor the Jedi can care for him."

Jorban knelt down in front of Alar. "Hi there," he said.

Alar sniffed and clung to Anakin's leg. "Mara," he said with tears in his eyes. "Ada."

Jorban looked at Anakin, who whispered, "His sister and father. Both lost. His name is Alar. I will take care of all the legal matters. Will you take him?"

Kneeling back down, Jorban asked, "What do you think, little guy? You want to come live here with me?"

Still sniffling, Alar just barely nodded and wrapped his arms around Jorban's neck. Jorban picked him up and nodded to Anakin.

"Thank you," Anakin said. He took one last look at the boy and hurried back to his ship. He took off with Mara just as the sun began to set over the lakes.


	15. A Family Is Torn Apart

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I play with the timeline in this chapter a little bit. In _Revenge of the Sith_, Obi-Wan returns with Yoda and watches the hologram of Anakin slaughtering everyone in the Jedi temple, then goes to see Padmé and stows away on her ship when she goes to find Anakin on Mustafar. In _this_ version, around the time he sees the holo, he also senses Aragorn's anguish across the galaxy and goes to see him first. Then he returns to Coruscant a few days later to confront Padmé and it continues from there.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own anyone except Alar.

…

Obi-Wan pushed his fighter desperately to go faster through hyperspace. He was sick with despair over the holo he had seen of Anakin cutting down the younglings, but he had felt Aragorn's cry of grief across the entire galaxy. He had promised Master Yoda that he would return as soon as possible and then took off for Arda.

Something had happened. Something was wrong. It had not quite been a year since Anakin and Bail had brought him back to Coruscant. He had been keeping his senses attuned to Aragorn's emotions and, although there was sadness when he had left, it was nothing like this. Right now, Aragorn was utterly destroyed.

Obi-Wan had to restrain himself from nervously biting his nails as he watched his progress on the navicomputer. Finally he fell into a troubled sleep.

Artoo's trilling woke him the next day. Obi-Wan shook the sleep off and checked the chronometer. He was shocked. He had cut nearly an entire day off of his journey. The noise of the ship's engines changed as the vehicle dropped back into real space above Arda.

His landing was considerably better than the first time, but he barely noticed. As soon as it was safe, Obi-Wan popped open the hatch and leapt to the ground. He ran all the way to Rivendell.

Elladan and Elrohir met him at the archway that led into the front courtyard of Elrond's house. Their beautiful faces bore identical expressions of sorrow. "Hyarion," Elladan said.

"We saw the lightning storm," Elrohir added.

"We hoped that you had come back," Elladan finished.

Obi-Wan looked at them and cold dread gnawed at his stomach. "What has happened?" he asked.

The twins glanced at each other sadly. "You must come with us," said Elrohir.

"We will take you to see Aragorn."

Obi-Wan shivered as they led him through the halls of the house. Where he remembered there being laughter instead was crying. Where had once been joy was now worry and fear. Whatever had happened, it had shaken the Elves of Imladris to the core.

Elladan and Elrohir led Obi-Wan to the room he recognized as Mara and Alar's nursery. Elladan gestured through the door. "Aragorn is inside."

Hesitantly, Obi-Wan walked inside. Tears sprung to his eyes when he saw Aragorn sitting on the window seat holding a doll that had belonged to their daughter. "Aragorn?" he said softly.

Aragorn looked up, his eyes red and haggard. "Hyarion," he whispered. "I knew you'd come back."

Obi-Wan crossed the room and sat beside him. "I'm so sorry, Aragorn. I'm sorry for how I left but it had to be that way. If I came back to say goodbye, I never would have been able to leave." He looked around the cold room and the truth hit him like a blaster bolt. "I could feel your pain all the way on Coruscant. Aragorn, what has happened to our children?"

Waves of guilt ricocheted through the room. Aragorn clutched the doll and stared out the window. "Several days ago, we had a visitor."

"A visitor?" Obi-Wan repeated.

Aragorn nodded. "There was a lightning storm, then a man showed up at our borders claiming to have news of you."

Obi-Wan frowned, confused. Who would bring news of him to Arda? Only a handful of people even knew that he had been there.

"Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas brought him in and called me to see him," Aragorn continued. "Since the news was of you, I brought Mara and Alar as well."

Reality was dawning on Obi-Wan and he shook his head. "Don't," he said. "Don't go on."

But Aragorn, with tears in his eyes, went on anyway. "I met with him, then felt something force itself into my head. When I woke up, they were gone." His voice broke. "He took them."

Obi-Wan could not stop the tears that suddenly overwhelmed him. "No," he said. Aragorn took him in his arms and the two wept for their stolen childen.

After a moment, Obi-Wan put his hands on Aragorn's head and gently probed his mind. He found the wound from the attack – a violent push from the Force designed to damage the consciousness. He felt cold. "The man who came," he said. "Did he give you a name?"

Aragorn nodded. "He said that his name was Anakin Skywalker."

Rage boiled in Obi-Wan's heart, the Dark Side suddenly looking seductively inviting. "Anakin," he hissed.

"You told me of him once," Aragorn said. "That he was your apprentice."

Rage drained away and left intolerable sorrow. "He has turned to the Dark Side," Obi-Wan admitted. "He is out of my control."

"Then Mara and Alar are lost," Aragorn said, heartbroken.

His lack of hope gave Obi-Wan resolve. "They aren't lost," he said and leapt to his feet. "Aragorn, on my love for you, I swear that I will find our children and bring them back home." Determination shone in his eyes. "Or die trying."

Aragorn stood up and took his hands. "I have faith in you, my love."

"Tell me one thing," Obi-Wan said softly.

Aragorn nodded. "Anything."

"Those two phrases you taught me when we were journeying from Rivendell to Lórien – when you just starting to teach me Elvish – what did they mean?"

Although his heart was breaking, Aragorn smiled as he remembered that day. "The Sindarin one meant, 'You are blessed to be here.'"

"And the Quenya?"

"The sun shines in your heart."

Obi-Wan grabbed Aragorn and kissed him hard, passionately – a goodbye kiss of grim promise. Then he turned and went back for his ship. There was one person in the universe who would know where Anakin was headed and Obi-Wan would make her tell him.

Aragorn watched Obi-Wan run for the forest through the nursery window. He was alone again. A low rumbling echoed down off of the Misty Mountains and Aragorn caught sight of what looked like a shooting star. "May the grace of the Valar help you, my love," he said.

The afternoon lengthened into evening and the first stars appeared overhead. Aragorn looked up at them and thought of his beloved children lost in the endless sky.

He thought of Mara, whose temper was as fiery as her red hair. She looked so much like Obi-Wan. Now they were both gone, possibly forever.

And Alar, their silent little boy, had looked so much like himself. Obi-Wan had said Alar couldn't feel the Force. Why had Skywalker taken him too?

Suddenly he sensed Arwen behind him, but did not turn around. She gave him a moment before saying gently, "Greenleaf is very upset, Estel."

"Legolas should know that this is not his fault," Aragorn replied.

He felt Arwen's calming touch on his shoulder. "Nevertheless," she said. "He wishes that he could have done something."

Duty borne out of a lifelong friendship forced Aragorn to get up from the window and follow Arwen out of the nursery. She led him to the open courtyard where Legolas was staring silently at the dark trees. "Mellon nîn," he said after Arwen left them.

Legolas turned to face him. "How can you ever forgive me?" he asked. "I should never have left the room. I could have fought him."

Aragorn shook his head. "You would never have stood a chance against his power. Ú-moe edaved."

Shaking his golden head, Legolas said, "I am still sorry. Is there anything that I can do?"

Aragorn looked up at the dark window of Mara and Alar's bedroom. The thought of having to walk by the empty room every day tore at his heart. He knew that he could no longer stay in Rivendell. "Explain to Lord Elrond why I have to leave," he said.

Legolas followed his line of sight to the window and nodded. "I will." He grasped Aragorn by the shoulder. "May the Valar protect you."

Aragorn grasped the Elf's shoulder in return and nodded. Less than an hour later, the son of Arathorn left the borders of Rivendell and headed alone out into the Wild.

…

**Elvish**** (Sindarin) translations**

Mellon nîn

**_My friend_**

Ú-moe edaved

**_There is nothing to forgive_**


	16. Lovers Are Parted Forever

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This is the last chapter, but don't worry – the sequel is coming soon. The last scene is from _Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope_, belonging to George Lucas and Lucasfilm. Also, the part in italics is from earlier in this story. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own them, except Alar. As always.

…

Obi-Wan Kenobi watched as Beru Lars cradled the infant son of Darth Vader in the fading light of Tatooine's twin sunset. She and her husband Owen would raise baby Luke well. All he had to do was stay on the planet and watch over the child as he grew.

With a heavy sigh, he climbed into his speeder. He knew that it was possible that the fate of the universe rested on Luke's tiny shoulders. If Obi-Wan abandoned him, he would sacrifice any hope of the Light Side ever winning. Luke was as strong in the Force as Anakin had been, stronger than any other child in the galaxy, except for one. Obi-Wan remembered painfully the moment that his daughter had been born, when he had felt her presence blaze into the world. He could not help feeling guilty about the mission he was deserting – the promise that he had made to the love of his life and now had to break.

He found himself in front of the least crooked-looking real estate office in the spaceport of Mos Eisley, which was not saying much. The agent at the desk was a Toydarian and for a moment, Obi-Wan had several unpleasant visions of Watto.

However, this Toydarian was, by Mos Eisley standards, fairly pleasant. "What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Seclusion," Obi-Wan said. "I've always wanted to try my hand at moisture farming. Perhaps out that way?"

The alien checked his screen. "The only thing I have out that way is a tiny little hut on the edge of the Dune Sea. It's barely more than one room on a cliff." He sighed. "I have had this empty for a year. Too vulnerable, too close to Sand people, everyone says. You would not be interested."

"You are mistaken, sir," Obi-Wan said. "That sounds perfect for me."

The Toydarian blinked his big yellow eyes in surprise, but then began typing. "Okay then! I don't mind telling you, I'll be glad to get it off my hands! I just need a name for the deed."

"Kenobi," Obi-Wan said without thinking. Then inwardly he cringed. It was too late to change it, but going by his real name was perhaps not the best idea.

"First name?"

He could not go by Obi-Wan. Suddenly a memory stirred of a cool night on a far-away world staring at stars.

_Obi-Wan curled deeper into Aragorn's embrace. "What does Estel mean?" he asked._

_"Hope," Aragorn replied. "What would that be in your language?"_

_Smiling, Obi-Wan said, "We would just name them Hope. What about my name?"_

_"Hyarion?"__ Obi-Wan nodded. Aragorn thought for a moment. "I believe it means something like Son of the South. Does that translate in your language? I doubt you would name someone Son of the South."_

_They chuckled. Obi-Wan was quiet, then said, "I think that's similar to the meaning of Benjamin."_

"Ben," he finally said. "Ben Kenobi."

He had no material possessions, so his move took hardly any time at all. Then, alone, he sat in his hut and waited.

**_Nineteen Years Later_**

It happened so fast. All of a sudden, his dull but predictable and guilt-ridden life became not so predictable. Nearly two decades had passed since he had last traveled through space and suddenly he found himself on a monstrous space station facing off in a lightsaber duel with Darth Vader – the hideous creature that the man who was once called Anakin Skywalker had become.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw them running on the other side of the hanger – Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, the twins of Anakin and Padmé reunited after nineteen long years. Luke noticed him and stopped running. "Ben?" he asked softly.

Obi-Wan looked between Luke and the sinister black thing in front of him. 'Ben…' he thought. The memories of his life as Hyarion came back to him and he thought of his own twins long lost in the universe.

Slowly, he brought his lightsaber up to his face and closed his eyes. He let his mind wander along the lines of the Force, attuning his thoughts with its great web. 'I'm sorry, Aragorn,' he thought, wondering if his love was even still alive and hoping that somehow he would hear these last words. 'I'm sorry I could never find our children. Hopefully one day they'll find their way home to you. At least this way I can protect Anakin's children. They are the key to saving everything.

'I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I love you.' The swing of Darth Vader's lightsaber ended it and then there was only light.

Light-years away on Naboo, Alar Nicressa put down the scroll he had been studying as a shiver ran down his spine. Confused, he looked up at the first stars beginning to shine in the sky.

On Coruscant, Mara Jade paced around her small chamber. She had felt a black shadow fall over her heart and could not dispel it.

And on Arda, in the White Hall of the Citadel of Minas Tirith, King Aragorn Elessar put a sudden hand on his heart and a single tear ran down his cheek.

**Fin.**

Join me soon for the second installment of the Arda trilogy: _What Fate Can Overcome_!


End file.
